Parody of Getanime
by Nekkoismyname
Summary: Vova uses a love potion on Mizu with strange results. Slash/ Mpreg/ parody/ in joke


Title: To This One Night  
Author: Nekko  
Fandom: Final Fantasy 8  
Pairing: Vova x Mizu  
Warnings: NC-17, Slash, AU, Mpreg  
Summary: Vova uses a love spell in the attempt to win over Mizu (Get-anime chat fanfiction)

To This One Night

With a hooded gaze, Vova watched the traditional sharing of cake between his brother and sister-in-law. The large circular table to the side of the head table was mounted with numerous small cakes and pastries, each one made by skilled chefs of the attending guests. The recently wedded couple smiled warmly at each other before sharing one of the small cakes, but Vova easily recognized their 'marital bliss' as an act. Even though they were destined to marry before they had been born, the twosome had met only a fortnight before their wedding day. There couldn't be emotion between them this soon. What a sad life they held despite their status of heir prince and future queen.

After taking a drink of the hard cider, the blonde smirked at the blissful reality that he wasn't in the same position. Though sharing their father's blood, Vova was born from the third wife of the present king. Austy and Jer were born of the first beloved queen, a woman of long auburn hair and unmatched beauty. Though her kindness was great, her heart wasn't strong enough to extend her life. Then there was the second wife, her life taken with the birth of a stillborn child. And last a young woman of golden hair, Vova's mother who was cherished most by her king and thus hidden away like a precious treasure. Others found it strange how a man of such large frame and crude mouth could ever have been born from the delicate woman, but Vova believed himself a saint when it came to his mother's foul moods.

As potentially third in line for the throne, a marriage had been arranged for the youth, but the sickly girl had died years past. By that time, Vova had shown more interest in the blade as opposed to politics. More than once he threatened tutors to a duel in order to avoid another lesson, and more than a few tutors had been frightened away by such tactics. As any good leader would, the king took advantage of the boy's vigor and set him to the task of learning strategy along with his other weapons training. It wasn't a hard path for Vova to travel and become a respected general of the king's army. In exchange, the 'Golden Wolf' gained the freedom to choose his own partners in life.

A hand clapped his shoulder. "Feeling depressed, pup?"

"Hardly. She looks like a spoiled bitch to me."

Taking his place to the blonde's side, Austy relaxed in the large chair. "You've only exchanged names with the young lady. Don't be so judgmental."

"Heh, you're just worried about your own coming in less than a year."

"Of course not. I remember the lovely from years back, as should you. Regal but strong. Don't think I'll mind having her around."

Vova raised his glass in a mock toast. "Here's to your optimism. May it bring you a woman who looks finer than your horse and doesn't cry when you fuck her."

An amused smile was the only reply Austy could offer before two loud drumbeats signaled the beginning of the evening's entertainment. In time with complex beats, eight dancers dressed in brightly colored cloth made their way into the large dinning hall. Except for bare feet, exposed stomachs, and space available for their eyes, the lithe figures were covered completely in the outfits that flowed with every movement.

Though they were all synced in the dance, Vova found his eyes continually drawn to a single form within the shifting circle. She held more grace, more respect for the dance as compared to the other moving bodies around her. Granted, the normal eye probably couldn't tell the subtle difference, but instructed to avoid a slashing blade, the blonde clearly saw every quick movement made by the dancers, and the woman in his sight held a natural flow that no one could be trained.

After the first long piece and with a sudden change in beat, seven dancers dropped to their knees and crouched low to the ground. The remaining figure, the woman that had entrapped Vova's gaze, easily fell in step to the slower and softer rhythm of the new song. Using the kneeling forms as props, she displayed beautiful grace with impossibly slow balancing tricks followed by flamboyant movements that only a dancer could get away with. Only once did she directly faced the blonde, cool iron meeting bright green eyes. Vova found difficulty in breathing after the bare moment of contact.

"You appear bewitched, pup."

Turning, Vova decided he didn't care for the man's grin. "It's a dance, you ass. It's supposed to entrance."

"Certainly they are better than fair, but you know I wasn't talking about the dance."

"Don't be a fool."

"I'm not the one drooling on his plate," he muttered before stealing a sip of ale. Then an eyebrow rose. "Oh, looks like your nymph is about to escape."

Confused, Vova looked to the open area of the dinning hall to find the dancers finished and presently scattering into the crowd for spare coins, but the object of his focus appeared too proud for that and strode to the open doors. Damning his pride, the blonde leapt out of his chair to chase after the fleeing woman, ignoring the sounds of laughter from his brother. More familiar with the darkened hallways of the castle, Vova soon found the colorfully dressed dancer standing at an intersection, obviously uncertain about the way to exit.

"Lost?"

She turned around smoothly, gray eyes glinting with suspicion.

Forcing charm into his smirk, Vova approached closer to tower his additional six inches of height over the surprisingly tall woman. "Care for me to show you the way out, my lady?"

"... ..." She retreated from the large man.

Vova matched her steps. "I was impressed with your dance."

Pressed against the wall, her eyes narrowed in warning. "You are mistaken."

The blonde straightened at the voice, but didn't draw back. "You're a man?"

"Most of us are."

"Interesting," he said, truly impressed that the group was made of men who danced with enough grace to replace women. "But I don't understand how that makes me mistaken."

Slowly Vova raised a hand to remove the veil hiding most of the face before him. With the lacing unhooked from his ear, the soft fabric slipped easily to his chest. The revealed skin only intensified the hardness of the gray eyes, streaks of blue in the orbs just barely visible at the close distance. Pale pink lips were in a firm line, but still appeared full and delectable in the dim light of the torches. Thoughtlessly, Vova leaned forward to take a taste of the young man.

The attempt of a kiss was halted when a sharp pain along the side of his neck quickly brought the blonde down to one knee. Coughing Vova looked up dazedly at the dancer to find a fine elbow still raised from the unexpected attack.

"Trust me - you are mistaken," he stated tersely before striding off in a flutter of clothing.

Part laughing part coughing, Vova moved to sit against the wall and gently massaged his injured neck. It had been a long while since someone had managed to get under his guard so easily and actually cause serious pain. He smiled at the misfortune of the dancer whose attempt to drive off the prince only inflamed more desire in Vova. Knowing the time of celebration would last over the week, he was certain that he would come across the man once again.

Austy emerged from the darkness of the hallway, interest lighting the violet eyes when he came upon Vova. "You know, I don't think that'll pass as a love mark."

The blonde smirked. "What, couldn't get your own partner for tonight and had to interrupt my own fun?"

He shook his head. "Did you know that at least half of those 'ladies' are in fact men?"

"I just learned that fact myself."

"Oh? Well, I was coming to warn you, but..."

Sighing, Vova pushed himself up to his feet. "Why do I doubt the sincerity of your concern?"

"And yet still I missed the show. What'd you do, feel him up?"

"I wish. I'm certain I wouldn't have been disappointed."

Shaking his head, but clearly unsurprised at the man's comment, Austy hooked an arm around the broad shoulders. "Come and share a drink with me. We'll mourn this lonely night together."

---------------------------

"No, no, no! Keep your leg raised throughout the entire spin."

Scowling, the brunette was tempted to tell the overweight man to demonstrate the move if he really thought it physically possible. But he held his tongue, knowing the consequences of such comments. Placing raw feet back into the ready position, he waited for his owner to clap out the rhythm he was to follow. The first steps were easy enough, but again he missed the final move that the wide man desired.

"No! I told you, keep the leg raised!" He emphasized his words with a wooden staff knocking against the offending leg.

"But wouldn't he need a third leg to do it without falling?"

Startled, the brunette and his owner looked quickly to the side at the intruding voice. Leaning comfortably against a tree, the large blonde sneered at the two men.

"Who..." Dark eyes widened with recognition before the man bowed low. "My, my prince!"

Unmoving, the dancer only glared at the large man. The intense gaze by the same green eyes from the night before made the exposed skin of his chest shiver, but seeing the collar of the blonde's shirt upturned to cover the most likely bruised skin brought a ghost of a smile to his lips.

"Fool, get to your knees," his owner demanded in a hiss while swinging the staff such that it hit solidly against the back of bruised legs. Unbalanced, the brunette fell to the ground, silently furious at being forced to kneel before the large man.

"None of that," came a deep growl as booted feet approached. "Get to your feet."

Looking up, the dancer found a hand held out to him for aid in standing. Blue-gray eyes firm in refusal; he curled his legs beneath himself to rise on his own power, and then glared at the supposed prince.

"Heh, stubborn to a fault, aren't you. What's your name?"

Stormy eyes narrowed and he held back a warning growl with the utmost effort.

"My prince, if I may be of service - I am Thor, and this is my finest dancer, Mizu."

"Mizu, is it? I must say that I was enchanted by your performance last night. Is more expected for this evening?"

Thor spoke before allowing the brunette a chance to reply. "Not 'til the final night, my prince, but if you desire it, the boy can be yours until then."

The sneer widened. "For a price, I assume."

"Not for one as noble as you, my prince! However, if you enjoy your time..."

Beneath the neutral mask the brunette bore, fear burned coldly. While he had served the role of companion before, Mizu didn't care for the lust clear in the prince's eyes. Old lords were quick to please and easy to tire before a more invasive situation could take place. But this... this was a man perhaps equal his age and of stronger build. A man he had recently injured. Worse, he was a man of royalty that he could never refuse.

"I dare say that I will." Unyielding fingers gripped the brunette's chin. "Perhaps I should take what was denied me last night?"

The lean body arched slightly in tension, but Mizu refused to flinch at the hold and threat.

"Or maybe another time." The warm fingers trailed loosely back from their hold, causing a chill throughout the taut body. "Get a shirt on. We're leaving."

Doing his best to follow the order without appearing an awed peasant, Mizu walked with forced grace to retrieve the shirt he left folded to the side. With every step and move made, he clearly felt the other's stare watching his bared back. He was half surprised that the blonde didn't retract his order before the coarse material of the shirt slipped over his head and blocked out the searing gaze. Turning, Mizu ignored the greedy gaze of his owner and nodded his readiness to the smirking prince.

Without a word, the blonde spun around and walked off into the wooded area behind the troupe's camp ground. Equally silent, the dancer followed the other's lead. From his position, Mizu was mildly impressed to observe how the large man easily maneuvered in the close quarters of thin branches and brush, barely creating a sound as he traveled. The prince seemed oddly in his element here.

The blonde soon stopped at the edge of a small rise and motioned the dancer forward. "Do you care for the games of the festival?"

Mizu appeared bored as he looked down on the various stands crowded around by people of all ages. "Never played them."

"Oh? Then you're in a treat. No one robs you of money like these bastards."

"Then why play?"

"Only for the chance to beat them at their own game, of course."

"... As you wish, my prince." Straight away, a hand lifted before his face and a finger tapped the cross-eyed brunette on the nose.

"None of that crap from you. My name is Vova."

"Then, as you wish, my prince Vova."

He glared at the brunette. "You see, now you are purposely trying to be annoying. It won't work, lovely. I'll have you know that I can be equally irritating or worse, so don't test me."

Mizu remained quiet about his suspicions that the words were indeed truth about the blonde.

With the larger man in the lead, they made way to the festival grounds that were crowded from those eager to enjoy the first day of the wedding celebration. Though uncomfortable with the blonde, Mizu found himself drawing closer to the man if only to put a bit more distance between him and the large number of people.

Eyeing the various vendors and games as they pasted, Mizu was amazed at the crap people would spend their coins on. There was everything from worthless jewelry to carved toys to decent weapons for sale, but no individual thing attracted his eye. However distracted, he accidentally pressed against a solid back when Vova stopped in place, an odd mix of light fragrance and metal flooding his senses. Quickly, Mizu stepped back to reform a comfortable distance between them.

Amused green eyes settled on the brunette. "Care to play one?"

Glancing to the side, Mizu saw a simple knife throwing game that had apparently caught the blonde's interest. "Whatever."

Placing a coin on the table, Vova received three blades in return. After handling one of the knives as if to test its balance, he threw it at the smallest of the targets. The knife wasn't even angled correctly to embed in the wooden planks of the target, let alone high enough. Mizu breathed a chuckle at the attempt.

"They must be weighted," the blonde muttered. He took more time before the second throw, but only succeeded in hitting the target with the wrong end of the knife. "Well, shit. Here, last one for you."

Mizu stared at the offered blade. "It's your coin."

"And this is how I wish to use it. Go ahead. My money is lost no matter."

Sighing, he took the knife from the prince, bounced it slightly to feel its weight, and then flung it smoothly at the small circle. At the sight of a raised pale eyebrow, Mizu briefly explained, "Just another act."

"And to the winner a prize." The old man held out a stuffed toy of dark cloth that was in the crude image of a kitten.

A large hand promptly picked up the toy and Vova placed it on top of his own shoulder, the stuffing of sand or the like spreading well enough for it to balance there without support. "Let's go, nymph. There should be performances further ahead."

With a vague frown, Mizu eyed back the way they had entered the grounds, but nodded his consent anyway.

"Or maybe you'd rather leave?"

Staring into the unexpectedly observant gaze, the brunette was faced with a troubling decision of either staying crammed in the reeking crowd or being led into a bedroom. At the moment with the beginnings of a headache from too many people invading his sacred space, he was quite ready to dare the bedroom and hope to distract the blonde from the activities that he had most likely planned.

Smirking at the hesitation, Vova grabbed his arm and dragged the smaller man between the booths to escape the crush of the crowds. Once in relatively open space except for the scattering of couples and families, Mizu jerked his arm out of the hold and stepped back from the blonde. Unbothered, Vova motioned with his freed hand towards the castle.

"No sense wasting time here," he stated, green eyes bright with anticipation.

"Whatever you desire," Mizu muttered between gritted teeth.

As before, he followed the blonde's lead, though took better care this time to pay attention to his surroundings. More likely than not, he'd have to find his way back once the prince was done with him. They walked further into the stone walls than the brunette expected, and he hoped that his memory was good enough to remember the numerous turns and doorways to take. Eventually they walked up steep stairway, oddly dusty as if from lack of use. Allowing his mind to blank out, Mizu focused ahead at the swaying tail of the ridiculous toy still resting on Vova's shoulder.

In time the steps ended at a platform where a single dark door stood. In an overly gentlemanly gesture, Vova opened the door for the brunette to enter the room first. Expecting a room of obvious wealth and a shamelessly large bed, Mizu's steps slowed when he found the room filled with furniture ruined by fire and age.

"Expecting gold and silk?"

Mizu opened his mouth to reply, but then looked straight ahead at a broken section of wall. Dark eyebrows scrunched in curiosity, he walked forward until he was a step from the rather large opening. The view was unlike anything he had seen before, high above the expanse of meadows and forest of bright greens. Further in the distance was an immense mountain that reached into the clouds, and hidden just barely beyond that was an ocean that Mizu had only heard rumors of.

"Are you afraid?"

Startled out of his dazed viewing of the scenery, he looked at the suddenly close prince and frowned.

Vova laughed lightly. "Of those I bring here, most refuse to step beyond the doorway for fear of ash on their shoes. And no one has dared stepping this close to the edge. But of course you would be different."

"What happened here?"

Broad shoulders shrugged. "Long before my time. I think the room was used to imprison special persons. During the war decades ago, I bet a catapult launched something through the wall that later set everything ablaze. The room was left forgotten all these years. Who knew it'd have such an amazing view?"

Turning, Mizu examined the room more closely to notice that though the remaining furniture was burnt and worn, no ash or debris littered the floor. "Why did you bring me here?"

In a form of reply, a large hand hooked behind his head, pulling the brunette in for a kiss. Uncertain of the footing around him thus unable to easily escape, Mizu let the prince do as he wished, the thick tongue feeling strange in his mouth. It took several seconds for the dancer to realize what was wrong - it was too tender. Instead of thrashing about in search of dominance as with other lords, the tongue stroked in a simple, almost begging request for response. Even so, Mizu denied such surrender to the man.

Vova sighed into the joining. "So fucking stubborn. Don't you want what I can offer you?"

"... ..."

"As it is, you are mine for the next few days."

And that was the crutch of the matter - a man marked as a slave doesn't refuse the desires of a prince, certainly not when his services had been already promised to the blonde man. Which services Vova desired were of no question, green eyes appearing like those of a hungry cat.

Bowing his head slightly, the dancer slowly sank down to his knees. Whatever the prince may have said was interrupted with a quiet groan as Mizu placed his hand firmly against the cloth hidden arousal. Without sound or expression, he undid the lacings of the dark trousers while the thumb of his other hand stroked roughly. Pulling out the lacing completely, Mizu then freed the hardening member from the pants. After an unnoticeable hesitation, he gently massaged the reddened head with his lips and tongue. Meanwhile, the soft lacing was wrapped once around the bottom of the thick length, the material then moved along the aroused flesh with a pulley type motion.

"Holy fuck... right... there..."

Mizu barely heard the meaningless words and ignored the strong hand in his hair that none too subtly suggested for him to move further along the erection. Taking both ends of the lacing into one hand, he tightened the hold to deny release and moved his freed hand to caress underneath. His mind far from the task at hand, Mizu didn't notice the length of time he kept the prince on the edge. Only when the hand braced on his shoulder gripped hard enough to cause him to whimper quietly did the dancer take the lacing off from around the erection. Soon after, hot liquid filled his mouth with a sweet bitterness, and by reflex he swallowed.

Shivering as if cold, Vova collapsed to his knees and used the brunette to hold him upright. "Gods, and here I thought you'd be an innocent," he managed with heavy breath.

"... ..." Arms resting loosely at his sides, Mizu let the blonde hug him tightly and he hoped silently that this would be enough for the prince, though he knew the opposite would most likely be true.

Unexpectedly, a hand drifted down to cup his groin. There was a long pause before Vova leaned back slowly from the brunette, green eyes narrowed in a mix of emotions. Then he scoffed loudly. "Whatever I want, huh?"

"... ..." Though he forced a neutral expression, Mizu was confused and partly afraid of the shift to displeasure in the prince's tone.

Awkwardly regaining his feet, Vova glared down at the dancer. "Get out."

With practiced grace, Mizu stood up and directly walked for the open doorway. Before he had the chance to wonder at his punishment for losing a prince as his customer, the deeply toned voice stopped him.

"Be ready at the same time tomorrow."

"... As you wish, my prince," he replied before resuming his exit.

Once certain that the blonde wasn't following, Mizu paused during his descent from the tower. One arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen and a hand placed lightly on the golden circlet around his neck, he spared the moment to damn his existence. Parents either dead or uncaring, he had been sold to Thor by his relations before his fifth birthday. Thirteen years he had been struggling to work up the money to pay for his freedom, and now this prince could easily drop the remaining gold he needed to rid himself of the enslaving necklace. But...

Sighing at his worthless pride, Mizu straightened and continued his way downstairs.

---------------------------

"Vova, if you growl once more, I'll start wondering if you got bitten by a rabid dog."

Green eyes narrowed further as he stared out of the window to the darkened sky. The Wolf was upset. He was angry at the nymph that held his attention and yet remained cold as ever. More so, he was furious at himself for not being able to drive the dancer from his mind.

"Gods," Austy chuckled. "Don't tell me that you are actually pining over that slave."

"Three days. Three fucking days and..." He blinked. "Slave? What are you talking about?"

"Does anything beyond warfare stick in that brain of yours? That dancer of yours is a slave. Surely you've seen his collar."

"You mean the necklace he wears?"

After a frustrated sigh Austy explained. "That 'necklace' could kill him in a blink of the eye if he were to go against his owner. It also makes certain he doesn't run off in the middle of the night. Only his owner can remove the bloody thing."

Now mentioned, Vova remembered it from lectures about such magical items, but they were expensive and rarely used anymore. Most magic was limited to the elves these days, humans apparently breeding out their magical abilities. But at least it explained the reason Mizu stayed with the performing troupe that he seemed to hate.

"If you're having difficulties getting him into bed, I'd be happy to give you pointers as you're older and more experienced brother," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That isn't the problem."

"Oh? Perhaps you are unable--"

Vova cut him short with a deadly glare.

Austy laughed, obviously unthreatened. "Then tell me what's bothering you."

Sighing, green eyes shifted back to the night sky. "He doesn't respond no matter what I do."

"Is that all? Certainly Kodaa would have an aphrodisiac for you to use."

"The little bastard still wouldn't let himself enjoy any of it. And... I don't want just a quick fuck."

Eyes wide in interest, Austy grinned. "And here I thought all of your male partners were just about a quick fuck."

"... ..." It was true that he used men only for physical pleasures which a refined woman of the courts couldn't offer, but Mizu brought out different emotions and thoughts that no other had managed to before. Vova doubted it was anything singular about the dancer that created this strange hunger for him; forget the young man's ignorance of causing that desire. Once. Just once he wanted to have the lithe body at his mercy, begging for increased pleasure by his hands. But thus far, the brunette refused to respond to even a simple kiss.

"Well, if it's a matter changing his mind instead of just his body, why not ask Lelouch?"

"What, a type of love spell?"

"There's only one more night of the festivals. Might as well make the best of it," Austy stated with a lazy smile that suggested he had plans for the coming night as well.

Smirking, Vova leaned back in his chair and stretched out his lengthy body. "Fuck, why not? It's only one night."

Green eyes were fixed as Vova watched the current performance. The dancers were dressed in dark colors this time, clothes tight to their lean frames and faces hidden by feathered masks. Instead of a solo dance this night, Mizu was paired with a smaller woman of shoulder length hair. His teeth clenched, Vova watched as they moved in sync with bodies pressed closed together in a way that clearly mimicked sex. He cursed the woman's luck, but then smiled bitterly at the realization of why the man was so difficult to arouse - Mizu would obviously need more than some heavy petting.

The dance ended with scattered clapping and the performers moved from the floor in search of tokens and other possibilities. With a stride stiff in purpose, one dancer made his way to the end of the head table. Eyes gray in the shade of his mask; Mizu stared down at the sitting prince but said nothing.

"Impressive as always."

"We leave in the morning."

Tilting his head slightly, Vova viewed a large man sitting at a far table of the dining hall, the dark eyes clearly focused on them. "Don't worry. You've more than pleased me. Think you can bear one last night in my presence?"

"If you wish it, my prince."

"Come. There should be refreshments waiting in my room."

They were silent walking through the empty hallways, though Vova smiled at the realization that the dancer no longer fell in step directly behind him, but closer to his side. Whether the brunette would admit it or not, a sense of comfort had developed between them. Not nearly the level Vova desired, but it was there.

Letting Mizu enter the chambers before him, Vova eyed the black clad ass without shame. With the door closed and locked, he turned to the still standing brunette who was currently frowning at an object sitting on a couch arm.

"Why do you keep this?"

"Because you won it for me, obviously."

That only made him frown deeper as he adjusted the bent ear of the toy kitten.

"Sit down and relax."

Lowering to the cushioned seat of the couch, Mizu removed his feathered mask and laid it on top of the small table. Meanwhile, the prince took two long stemmed glasses in hand and offered out the one with a grape placed on the rim. The dancer eyed the dark red liquid, wary of the contents.

"It's simple juice. I was told alcohol doesn't sit well with you."

His expression softening, Mizu took the glass.

"To this one night."

Nodding to the toast, Vova tapped his glass against the other and after a testing sip, he then drank down the juice deeply, most likely thirsty from the performance earlier. Watching the dancer closely, Vova only sipped at his red wine, barely tasting the expensive liquid. Slowly the brunette lowered his glass, and gray-blue eyes blinked in slight confusion.

"Mizu," he said softly, taking the glass out of the loose grip and placing it onto the table with his own drink. Cool eyes were fixed with the green before him as Vova leaned in close. He gently licked tight lips, warning Mizu of his intentions. When the dancer didn't flinch at the moist touch, Vova pressed further in the attempt to coax him to open up. Eventually there was surrender and the prince deepened the kiss. As several times before, there was no response when he stroked the juice sweetened tongue. Just when he was about to concede to another failure, a light touch was at his back and Mizu leaned into the kiss.

Eventually they parted, breaths heavy as their eyes met. Smirking, Vova ran his fingers through the thick locks and angled him to better see eyes of widened pupils thinly ringed by gray. Without a word, the blonde stood up from the couch and gently pulled the dancer close to him. Mizu sighed quietly at the contact before his lips were once again taken into a brief kiss.

"To this one night," Vova whispered against heated lips.

Taking a wrist in hand, he quickly led the dancer to the adjoining room. Silently he reminded himself to calm his lust and enjoy the moment. Vova directed the man to sit on the end of the mattress, and then was caught off guard when slim, but strong arms wrapped around his back to pull him close and force them flat onto the bed.

"Gods, Mizu," he said as he buried his face into the hollow of the brunette's neck and took in the unique scent. Nibbling at the salty flesh just above the golden circlet, Vova let his hand drift downward along cool black material. At the discovery of already hardened flesh, he smirked and squeezed firmly.

"Hah... Vova..."

Breath caught in his throat, the prince leaned up to better see the pleasure filled face. "You little prick. I knew you could simply say my name."

Eyes closed tight, Mizu panted at the continued pressure on his groin. "Shouldn't... not my place. I don't. waaaant.. nh!"

"Stubborn ass."

Momentarily relieving the man of pleasurable stress, Vova slid back off the bed in order to rid himself of constricting clothing. Lacing was never so difficult to undo, but it gave him extra moments to look over the darkly clothed boy taunt in need. When hungry eyes scanned his own body, creamy skin shivered in desire. Placing a knee onto the mattress, he set to work at releasing Mizu from the tight pants, slowly revealing a healthy erection and then tanned legs.

A cool hand pressed lightly against his cheek, asking for his attention. "Vova... I need..."

"Shush, I'm getting there."

He shook his head, dark locks shifting like silk in the dim light of the room. Lips formed in a vague smile, Mizu stood up from the mattress while grazing fingers against the broad chest, purposely teasing tight nipples. He walked around to the side and crawled onto the plush pillows at the head of the bed where he motioned the blonde forward.

Licking his lips at the sight of lightly darkened skin complemented by the black shirt and no other clothes, Vova moved quickly up the large mattress. He leaned in to kiss the tempting lips and savored the continuing response he received in return. Hands firm on his shoulders, the blonde was turned around so that Mizu had him pressed against the headboard. As he straddled the man's thighs, the dancer deepened their kiss and rotated his hips forward, prompting a shared moan between them. Vova stroked smooth skin hidden under soft cloth while he let the brunette choose his own rhythm as their erections brushed against each other.

Suddenly there was a pause in all motions as a careful hand gripped his arousal, easily directing it into place. Vova couldn't hold back a blissful growl as tightness overwhelmed him. The dancer separated their kiss, whimpering softly at the intrusion of his body.

"You all right?"

Forehead resting on the blonde's shoulder, Mizu breathed deeply before moving up on his knees and then impaling himself fully on the thick erection, a quiet cry escaping his lips. He rested there momentarily, squeezing tightly around the incased hardness. Then he began to move once more with a painfully slow rhythm.

"Nh... so fucking perfect," Mizu stated roughly, taking a pierced earlobe into his mouth.

If it weren't for other things taking up his senses, Vova would have laughed at the situation. He had planned to take control of the night's activities, to show the dancer what he had been missing all this time. Instead, Mizu had succeeded in proving his value to the prince, and Vova didn't have it in him to complain. Their hands were everywhere in fervent touches, cloth created sweet heat against skin, and noises were quiet in mutual content.

The final release was blessed, but then the orgasmic high drained away to be replaced by bitterness in Vova. He placed a hand in the sweat dampened hair and massaged the scalp lightly while recovering from their activities. Kissing an exposed temple, he softly whispered an apology.

Abruptly Mizu pushed up from his position, roughly knocking aside the arms that held him. Vova had a bare chance to see eyes inflamed with cold fire before the dancer leaned heavily on a knee that was placed on top of the softened penis. The prince could barely find air to growl out a curse when a hand gripped his throat painfully, fingers purposely placed on the healing bruise from nights previous.

The dancer's lips twitched in silent fury before he apparently gave up attempts at speaking and quickly moved off of the stunned and pained man. Watching the other stride off, Vova forced himself to get off the bed and limp after the half-clothed brunette.

"Mizu...! Wait a fucking second."

He paused at the closed entrance, but didn't turn around. "What, didn't have enough fucking for one night?"

"You can't just leave like this. You aren't even dressed."

Releasing the lock, he opened the door in the clear statement that he was going to do just that.

"I swear, I didn't mean--"

"To drug me for an easy fuck?"

"Only because you wouldn't give me a chance!"

Mizu scoffed. "I was a fool to want to trust you."

Words unable to form because of the constriction in his chest, Vova stood stunned in place as the object of his desire left without a glance back. To that point, the prince had managed to convince himself that he only needed the one night to rid himself of the foolish obsession over a man he knew nothing about. There was never a thought about breaking trust. How could he consider such a thing from the frigid man?

Scowling at the closed door, he mumbled a curse at Lelouch before picking up the emptied glass and throwing hard against a far wall. The sorcerer had said the potion would last at least the full night and possibly several days afterwards. Vova had planned for more than the 'easy fuck' that the night had become. He had hoped to draw out words from the smaller man, and perhaps even discover what he could do make Mizu desire him. But that was only a foolish hope, outweighed by the simple need to have the brunette enjoy his time with the prince.

Sighing, Vova spared one last look at the door before returning to his bedroom. They both needed the time to cool down and think. Picking up the discarded pants from the floor near his bed, Vova fingered the dark cloth while making the silent promise to amend his wrongs as best he could in the morning. However, he held no hopes to rebuild the unrealized trust between them. He knew he didn't deserve that with the trust destroyed because of his impatient desire for one night of false love.

Lying on a collection of thick fabrics that served as his bed in the large wagon, Mizu rested with his eyelids partially open - too tired to move, and yet too anxious to sleep. From the length of their current stopping point, he assumed that they had arrived to their destination, a place he had sworn to never see a second time. But it's not like a slave has much choice in such a matter. Over two months past they had left this castle and kingdom, Thor obviously angry at the absence of payment from the blonde prince, but due to issues with a couple other dancers, a quick flight from the area was necessary. Mizu hadn't known at the time that it would only be a momentary escape from these realms.

A sudden wave of nausea flowed through Mizu, and he glared at a nearby pail with annoyance. He didn't have the energy to want to empty and clean the container after another episode, so he tried to force his body to calm itself. Nearly a month after first leaving this area, the odd illness had taken a hold of Mizu. General annoyances aside, it made performing impossible at times and brought about several punishments for 'playing ill'.

Logically he couldn't blame Vova given the timeline, but at first he had spoken quiet curses at the absent prince. Anymore, Mizu didn't hold hot anger against the man and his actions. With time and reason, the dancer came to the conclusion that he was more so upset at himself for ever believing that the loud man could be more than the arrogant noble that he was. At least the larger man didn't take him forcefully to bed, but to use such a poison... Mizu felt it was levels beneath the man, or rather the man he thought he had started to understand.

Curling further into the blankets for comfort, he smiled tightly at the idea that the blonde wouldn't want him now, so it didn't matter that they had returned to the castle for a performance at some celebration. Why was it that nobles seemed to find more events to celebrate than the common man?

Without warning, the backdoor of the wagon opened wide to interrupt his muddled thoughts, the harsh light of day making Mizu squint as he carefully sat up to face the intruder.

"Gods, you look like shit."

"Good day to you as well, my prince. Now leave."

Shock at the sight of the sickly dancer quickly faded from Vova, the man's expression softening. He walked the few strides inside, and then knelt by the still sitting man. "Is there anything here you can't live without?"

"...What?"

"What do you hold precious in this mockery of living conditions?"

Confusion mixed with fatigue, Mizu wasn't able to check himself before glancing briefly over at an old jewel box, the cheery wood scratched and scuffed throughout the years of living on the road. Apparently the larger man caught the quick shift of eyes since he took the box in hand, and then gently placed in on the dancer's lap.

"Now I'll leave, but with you," Vova stated just before lifting the lean man into his arms and standing.

The sudden movement was too much for Mizu, and being held tightly by the blonde, the dancer barely avoided vomiting on them both. Instead, it was the prince who had his back covered in vomit. It was deathly silent for a time, Mizu wondering how many people survived the day after soiling royalty in this way. He was surprised at the sound of a chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that. Ready to go?"

Unable to do much else while exhausted and held so close, Mizu rested his head on the broad chest and clutched tightly at the jewel box in his hands as he was carried outside. It was then he realized that the illness must have spread to his very spirit for him to not be too bothered at being held by the prince he was supposed to hate. No, not hate. To hate him would mean the dancer held some kind of care about the man.

"Hey, what's this now?" Thor waddled up from another part of the forming camp, a longhaired man close behind him. Mizu had barely the chance to recognize the second man as someone who was always near Vova, before the fat man smiled tightly at the two men. "My prince, no offense intended to--"

"How much for this man?"

Mizu's breath hitched at the growled question. Even wasted away as he was at the moment, the prince still held desires for him.

"Well, for the night--"

"No, I mean his contract and person. How much do you desire?"

Stormy eyes stared up at Vova in shock, immediately afraid of questioning the blonde's motives.

"Ah, but my prince, this one is my lead dancer. Without him--"

"Answer my question," Vova bit out, his anger clear under the surface.

Thor cleared his throat. "Ten thousand gold."

Before Mizu could argue about the insane amount, Vova spoke first. "Done. Austy, give him two of the purses."

The longhaired man shook his head with an amused grin before placing the small leather pouches in a sweaty hand, the sound of numerous jewels inside clear to Mizu's ears. Once again sold for a price like any animal, the dancer felt a forgotten ache in his chest.

"You're paid, so get this fucking collar off of his neck."

After happily eyeing the quality of the jewels, Thor quickly placed the pouches in his coat. "If you desire, my prince, I can sell the collar to you as well. He'd more than likely run--" He was interrupted by a hand placed gently on his shoulder.

"If you wish to live, just follow the man's orders without speaking."

As if suddenly noticing something at the longhaired man's words, the dark eyes went wider at viewing Vova's face. "Y, yes. I understand."

The collar was easily removed in a mocking way, only the owner of the collar able to undo the enslaving circlet. Though there was no reason for the difference, Mizu felt like he could breathe easier without the thing around his neck. The moment after the item was removed, Vova turned for the castle, his stride long and firm despite the weight he still carried.

"...You paid too much."

The blonde scoffed at the comment. "No price would have been too much. I was planning to do this last time, but your troupe was gone before I awoke the next morning."

"And what do you desire of your new slave?"

"First, for this illness of yours to be treated, then you can do whatever the hell you want with your freedom."

"Don't lie," Mizu spoke quietly.

A voice called behind them before a reply was formed. "Hey now, Vova. No need to rush off with your birthing day gift like a spoiled child."

The dancer scowled at hearing the words that seemed to prove his suspicions correct - he belonged to the prince.

"Austy," Vova growled out. "You know very well that this is my own money I'm spending. Don't cause more trouble than you're worth."

"Hmm, and just who was the one to ensure this troupe would return today? And your mother certainly wasn't pleased with you running off this morning without a mention of why. By the by, she wishes to have a talk with you later. More so, you even forgot to take along the payment for our fair dancer with you."

"Alright, alright. I owe you. Happy?"

As they passed through the main entrance, Mizu looked half-heartedly at the grinning man who seemed completely at ease with the blonde's threatening aura. Slowly it came to mind that Austy was the name of another prince in the same family. Even after a close examination, the dancer couldn't see anything that could claim these two men as brothers.

"Take your nymph to his room. Judging by his looks and the stain on your shirt, I think a visit by Kodaa is in order. I'll fetch her."

After a grunt of thanks from Vova, they parted ways in opposite directions. Mizu remained quiet as they traveled upstairs, every now and again taking deep breaths in the attempt to drive away the nausea that continually threatened to peak. In time Vova managed to open a door that lead into a large room that reminded the dancer of the prince's quarters, but a mirror image with slightly different furniture.

He was carried directly to a large bed, and Vova carefully placed him on the cool sheets before stepping back. Green eyes examined the thin form in the bright light of open windows, worry clear in his expression.

"I... I'm going to change my clothes, and then bring you some water. Kodaa should be here by that point."

"Wait. I need... in case..." Mizu eyed the sheets he was sitting on, wondering how much further in debt he would go if he ruined the soft fabric.

"Ah, of course." The man left the room briefly before returning with a water basin that was placed on the small nightstand. "I won't be long. Try to get comfortable."

Confused, he watched as Vova went to a shadowed corner of the room instead of the bedroom entrance. A hanging rug was pulled aside and a hidden door opened without a creak, the bare view around the blonde's body enough to tell Mizu that this room was connected directly to Vova's bedroom. With the sound of the closed door, the dancer had the immediate instinct to escape these chambers and castle, but he knew this day was worse than most and he'd be lucky to reach the door before someone noticed him. And in the chance that this 'Kodaa' was a healer, perhaps she could find relief from the illness that might be slowly killing him. Closing his eyes with the decision to stay made, Mizu let himself rest briefly against the headboard while assuring himself that he didn't trust the blonde prince. He was only too tired to care at the moment.

A short while later, the sound of an opening door forced the dancer back into awareness, blue-gray eyes widening fractionally at the sight of Vova's changed clothing of a loose black shirt and dark parts. His green eyes were bright in contrast to the material, and a smirk never too far from his pale lips.

He sat on the edge of the bed opposite of Mizu, and then held out a glass of water. "Here."

The dancer took the glass with quiet thanks, and then drank deeply until most of the cool liquid was gone. Feeling partly refreshed and the nausea momentarily driven away, he silently eyed the prince, recognizing the effort the man was making to keep distance between them. It bewildered Mizu how the man could still be obsessing over him, his body much too thin and his illness possibly dangerous. And it wasn't like the prince hadn't already gotten what he desired most.

Abruptly there was sharp knocking from the outer room, a door opening without a call to enter. Three people soon walked into the bedroom, Mizu only recognizing the one named Austy. The second longhaired man held back while a darkly skinned woman approached the bed and sat next to the dancer.

Vova spoke, pointing to each one in turn. "Mizu, let me introduce you to Kodaa, the head healer of the castle. The man next to Austy is Lelouch, our magus."

An elegant but firm hand grasped Mizu's chin, angling his face better into the light. "I've only heard that you're ill. Care to describe your symptoms with a little more detail for me?"

Looking deep into the black eyes, the dancer found calming strength and wisdom there. Something he could find reluctant trust in. "Almost daily nausea for over a month now, Weakness. And I've been sleeping way too much."

Releasing his hold, Kodaa smiled softly. "Next you'll be telling me your chest hurts."

"I guess, I little."

Blinking once, the dark man straightened. "Do you mean you're having difficulty breathing?"

"No..." He looked to the side to avoid the gazes of the other men. "My nipples have darkened somewhat, as well."

After a tense silence, Kodaa slowly turned to face the magus. "Lelouch. What did you feed this boy?"

"Eh? Ah, that's right. This is the one the love potion was used for those months back. It was nothing complex. An old elven concoction in fact."

"And what are the side effects, exactly?"

"Nothing more serious than a possible headache for humans, making it a lovely potion to use for such situations." The grin was far too innocent for the matter at hand.

"And what do you mean, 'for humans'?" The healer's tone had grown with faint frustration.

"Well, like I said, it's an old elven recipe meant... for... oh dear..." Straight away he started to search through various hidden pockets of his robes, mumbling under his breath. Finally he found what he was looking for - a small crystalline sphere set upon a metal base - and then hurried to the dancer's side. "Do me favor, and see this small needle at the top here? I need a drop of blood from you, so if you'd just press a finger lightly there..."

Uncertainty was foremost in Mizu's thoughts, but a brief glance at the healer who gave an assuring nod persuaded him to follow the directions. Instantly the ball turned pale green.

"Oh dear..." Lelouch stated, biting his lower lip.

"Damn it!" Vova growled out. "Would one of you two tell us what the hell is happening here?"

"If my guess is right, it seems your... guest here is pregnant," Kodaa said in a nonchalant tone.

"What the... Kodaa, in case you haven't noticed, Mizu is male..."

The magus corrected him. "Yes, well.. no. I'm ashamed to say it's true. I never considered the chance you'd find a person of mixed blood."

Green eyes narrowed dangerously at the man, silently demanding an explanation.

"As I mentioned, it's an elven design. Some hundreds of years ago, their numbers were dangerously low and, well, if both men and women can be impregnated... Anyway, in humans, it only has a type of aphrodisiac effect between interested partners. It's the best potion to use, especially for shy lovers. But apparently our boy here is a rather rare mix of human and elven blood. At least five or six generations past, so it isn't physically visible. But I must say that such dilute blood shouldn't have made such a large difference, I mean, for pure bloods it's a slim chance--"

"You're rambling," Kodaa interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Well, it appears you're going to be a father, young wolf." The magus was beaming at the blonde as if nothing was odd with the statement.

While Vova stared in a daze, the thus far silent dancer asked, "How do I get rid of it?"

"Oh, no, dear boy," Lelouch said sadly. "That's certain not an option. This child exists through mostly magic, which means the unborn one is using your life energy to eventually form his or her own. To abort it could mean death for you. At best, your life shortened to a mere fraction of what it should be."

"Then, I have to..."

The magus sighed. "I'm so ashamed of this mistake. Elven partners understand the risks before such measures are taken for children."

"Lelouch. Kodaa. Leave us for now." Though the prince's words were soft, the underlining command was clear.

"Ah, right then. Kodaa and I will do research tonight about this. Don't worry. It'll all turn out fine."

Shaking his head, the darkly skinned Woman patted the dancer's knee. "For now, eat and rest. Perhaps we'll find something in the books."

Stormy eyes lowered, Mizu easily hearing the hidden doubt in the words. His mind was reeling at the moment, and with disbelief and anger fighting for domination, the brunette was left feeling numb at the sudden and certainly unexpected news.

While the two men left, Vova turned to his half-brother. "If you would, tell Father and Mother I'll need a word with them tonight. And have someone send dinner to this room."

Smiling faintly, Austy nodded and turned for the outer room before calling over his shoulder, "Take care of him, pup."

With the sound of a closed door, the large blonde sighed loudly and lied down heavily on the bed, causing Mizu to jump at the sudden move and the man's closeness. The green eyes were focused on the canopy above while Vova spoke. "I'm not going to apologize for any of this. The only thing I regret about that night is how I thought I had to trick you, but maybe fate works in mysterious ways. While you seem to have little choice in the matter, I want you to have this child."

Mizu glared at the prone man. "This doesn't bother you in the least?"

"That you don't want the child, yes. But I'm hardly one to talk when you're the one carrying."

"I never wanted this," he whispered harshly.

"You don't have much choice at the moment, do you?" When no reply was given, Vova continued. "You hate the debt you now owe me, correct?"

"... You paid too much."

The prince smirked. "In any case, you think you owe me, so let's deal. Tomorrow is my birthing day. In one year you are free to walk away from this place, your debt paid in full with the birth of my heir. Of course, the child will be left here with me. Until then, I'll take care of you and our child once born."

Mizu scoffed. "And what other services must I do to pay off that fortune?"

"Nothing, aside from letting me take care of you."

"... ..." It was too easy, in a way. As if he was using the child as a substitute for his slavery, but he assumed one of partial royal blood wouldn't be used in that way. Certainly no with that stubborn blonde as his father. But to survive pregnancy and birth... Mizu wasn't sure if he could live through that; forget a year trapped within easy reach of the lusty prince. Then again, there clearly weren't any other choices available to him, especially considering the care he would most likely need to survive. "Do you really think you can just let me go?"

"If it pains you to be near me..."

Going against every logical thought in his mind, Mizu decided to trust the man, but only as far as the verbal contract. "One year, then."

Mizu woke up, immediately frowning at the realization that he had fallen asleep on the couch of the entry room. Fingering the thin blanket covering him, he decided that he must have drifted off when the sorcerer spoke to him and Vova that morning. As Lelouch had thought the day previous, there wasn't a method to safely abort the growing child, especially considering Mizu was already over two months deep into the pregnancy. The brunette had clearly seen the prince smirk at that bit of news.

The longhaired magus had then continued to briefly explain the pregnancy, detailing that the lack of energy was common for the first three months or so, with the child's life energy being formed off the base of the bearer's life force. After would follow a few months of physical discomfort, some severe, as his body would adjust to support the child, and then the final months with the primary growth of the baby. Considering he couldn't remember anything of the lecture beyond that, Mizu concluded he must have gone to sleep then despite Vova sitting right next to him on the couch. Massaging the bridge of his nose, the dancer wondered how much of a fool he was to do that.

Mizus' thoughts were broken by the sound of loud rapping followed quickly by a muffled, scolding tone from beyond the closed door. Confused, he called for whomever it was to enter.

The door opened wide, a rather petite blonde woman walking in and Vova close behind her, his hands occupied by a large tray of food and a pitcher. Mizu eyed the stranger, the youthful woman looking unearthly as long golden hair flowed behind her while she walked with a dancer's grace. The brunette straightened when the seemly stern woman approached him directly, a soft hand placed gently on his cheek. Piercing crystalline eyes examined his face thoroughly before her expression softened with a simple smile.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. I can see why my foolish son fell for you."

Stormy eyes narrowed in confusion. "You aren't old enough to be his mother..." he said unintentionally.

Her smile widened with a melodic chuckle. "And a charmer as well. He certainly doesn't deserve you."

"Mother--"

Light blue eyes hardened instantly, her tone firm as she addressed Vova. "You aren't allowed to speak yet, child. I'm still furious with you, and don't you dare forget it."

For the first time Mizu witnessed the blonde looking rather sheepish as he sat on a cushioned seat in silence. His attention returning the woman, the dancer suddenly realized what being Vova's mother meant. He bowed his head and clutched at the sheet still covering his legs. "Forgive me, my queen, for being disrespectful."

Tapping a finger under his chin, she forced him to look up. "None of that. The one carrying my grandchild shouldn't be so formal. Please call me by name - Rikku."

"... ..." Despite the sincerity in her eyes, Mizu doubted he could ever bring himself to call the queen of a country by name. But at least he now knew where the prince got the idea that the slave could simply call a man of royalty "Vova" without worry.

Her gentle smile returned, the woman sat next to the dancer on the couch, her hand resting on the man's leg. "I've heard everything important about this situation including your arrangement with Vova. While I can't condone such an agreement, I understand your anger at this unusual occurrence. Just, you do realize that you won't have to leave in one year. This is your child as much as Vova's."

"... ..."

She sighed quietly. "Very well. For now, know that we will take care of you. No need to worry about that."

"No offense, my queen, but I'm not some woman to be pampered."

Her eyes widened slightly in amusement. "No, you certainly aren't. But," she held up a warning finger, "I know a thing or two more about being pregnant than you, my dear. Whether you want it or not, you'll need help."

Mizu frowned at the idea.

There was a deep chuckle. "Give up, Mizu. She'll win eventually, so don't make the process anymore painful."

With an overly sweet smile, Rikku leaned back to promptly smack Vova in the ear. "Don't you think I've forgotten that this is your entire fault? This poor boy only did what he thought he had to in order appease an idiot with royal blood. And if I see for one moment that you aren't worshipping the ground he walks on, I will personally make your life hell."

"I know, I know. And, damn it that actually hurt, woman."

"Be glad I don't have my dagger on hand, child. I could do much worse."

Against his better sense, Mizu chuckled at the interaction, ineffectually covering up the sound with some coughs. The two blondes turned at the sound, both eventually smiling with a similar curl of lips. But before anyone commented on the crack in composure, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, he's earlier than I thought. Come in!" the woman called.

Mizu scowled at the sight of a small group of people carrying armfuls of cloth.

Rikku patted his leg. "Up, up. The sooner this is over, the sooner you can enjoy some lunch."

Before the dancer could question her, she rose to greet the most gaudily dressed man of the small group, both speaking happily in a foreign language. When she turned and waved a hand in his direction, Mizu resisted a flinch at the awed and pleased tone that the stranger spoke in. Reluctantly he faced Vova in search of help.

"Don't worry. Fufu isn't dangerous. He just takes a little getting used to, but at least his clothes are always perfect."

"Clothes? I don't need--"

Vova laughed. "What, you're going to wear those clothes for the next year? You forget, I whisked you away while most of your possessions were left behind."

"But this is too much for me."

"Nonsense," Rikku chimed in. "While you are temporarily part of our family, you have as much of an appearance to maintain as the rest of us. And trust me; you'll appreciate this quality fabric when your skin gets annoyingly sensitive to anything less."

Not liking the words he heard, Mizu quickly rose from the couch and walked into the bedroom without a reply to the questions about his retreat. He wasn't surprised that he was followed, sensing the prince standing quietly at the doorway.

"I refuse to be... displayed for your benefit."

"It would be for your benefit as well, you know. People need to see with their own eyes that you are important to me, that any action against you would result in immediate punishment of my choosing."

Mizu turned and glared at the prince. "And why exactly am I 'important' to you?"

"You're the last man I'll ever love," he replied without missing a beat.

The scowl deepened. "Love doesn't exist."

Vova straightened at the words. "You actually believe that," he said softly, then shook his head. "Well, you certainly aren't my slave or whore or whatever else is running through that dense mind of yours. You are my equal and nothing less."

"Give me one reason to believe you, my prince."

Vova grinned wryly. "My loving mother wouldn't hesitate to use that knife of hers on me if I thought anything else."

"Don't mock me."

"He isn't, dear." Both men turned, a bit startled by Rikku's unheard entrance. "Sorry to interrupt, but Fufu is getting a bit impatient. You both can argue to your hearts' desire when you aren't taking up someone's time. Not too mention that the food shouldn't be left out forever. And I must insist that every bite be eaten. It's not healthy to be so thin." Turning with a wave of gold, she returned to the outer room as if certain her implied order would be followed without question.

"Does... she do that often?"

"What, take control of any situation she wishes and expect no one to deny her word? Daily. Father just thinks it's adorable." He motioned Mizu forward. "Come along. You need these clothes. On my honor, there's no deeper meaning than that."

"... Fine."

---------------------------

The white mare was being pushed to her limits along the forest path, and still Vova wished the animal would move faster. Sharp green eyes scanned the scenery as it blurred past, keeping close watch for the bothersome brunette. Nearly two months Mizu had taken residence in the castle, and he was stubborn as ever. These unannounced walks away from the safety of stone walls and guards were high on the prince's list of why he should chain the dancer to his bed.

Angry mutterings from the blonde halted abruptly when he spotted a figure to the side of the worn path, it taking a while longer to slow the horse and return to the open area of forest. Hot jealousy raged in Vova, finding the dancer sitting on a fallen tree and a woman held loosely in his arms. His sneer deepened at the realization that she was even wearing Mizu's coat, the small woman pressed tightly against his dancer. Resisting a growl, he jumped off his mare with the intention to tear the woman away from what was his.

"Vova..." The barely hidden relief in the brunette's voice was enough to make the prince pause.

"Vova?" The woman straightened then, turning light blue eyes redden from tears in the direction of the prince. "Vova, thank the gods."

"Peni?" At her name, the woman got up from the log and rushed into Vova, burying her face in his chest. The short distance was enough time for the prince to notice the torn dress barely held in place by a shaky hand. "What happened, Peni? One of your guards made it to the castle, only speaking of an attack. Austy has everyone else looking for you now."

She shook her head, fresh tears running down her cheek.

Squeezing her shoulder for comfort, Vova then looked up at Mizu in question. The dancer had one arm hugged tight around him, but his expression was otherwise unreadable. Without looking in the direction, he nodded to the side of the small clearing. Green eyes shifted that way, for the first time noticing two fallen bodies. Though one was partially hidden from view, Vova clearly recognized the hilt of a small knife that stuck out from the other's neck. Smiling vaguely, the prince took a breath of relief at the proof that Mizu was carrying the throwing knives Vova had given him. Knowing he couldn't prevent the brunette from wandering off, Vova wanted at least for the man to be able to protect himself in case of danger.

The prince turned at the sound of hooves, holding the woman close when she cringed against him. At the sight of the familiar stallion, Vova relaxed immediately. "About time you caught up. I've already found your missing bride."

Peni looked up at that, wiping away still flowing tears with her free hand. "Austy..."

The longhaired prince jumped off his horse before it had stopped, the woman soon sheltered in his arms. "Gods, I had feared the worst."

"They tried... they tried to... so scared..." she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's all right. Don't speak of it until you're ready. We'll get you home safe."

She thanked him quietly, letting Austy lead her to his horse and help her mount the animal before pulling himself up behind her. "We should go quickly, Vova. No knowing what dangers there are at the moment."

Nodding once, the blonde man turned to the dancer. "We're off, Mizu."

He frowned. "I'm not riding that beast."

With a sigh, Vova surrendered to the argument he knew he couldn't win. While removing his coat, he walked up to Mizu and placed the heavy material around the narrow shoulders. The blonde smiled when the dancer clutched the piece of clothing tight around him instead of the typical scowl the prince would get in return for such an action. Deciding to be dangerous, Vova placed an arm around the hidden waist to lead the dancer forward. Mizu didn't refuse the touch, letting the blonde guide him while gray eyes grew vacant in thought.

It was slow going to the castle; Austy was forced to leave his brother and Mizu to their own devices in order to get his bride swiftly to the castle.

Finding himself alone with Mizu was the last thing Vova expected but it was more than welcome. Glancing sideways at the form still at his side Vova was struck by the man silently walking beside him. " Mizu" Came Vova's voice sounding low and raspy to his own ears. " Yes Vova" said the person beside him seemingly flinching as his own voice rasped the words. Hearing Mizus voice was all the incentive Vova needed as he quickly picked up his dancer and stole a glance around for a place, finding a mossy patch of land under a shady tree Vova slowly lowered his plaint cargo to the ground.

He undressed Mizu slowly, touching and stroking as she went, awakening his need. While also keeping an ear for if Mizu made any noise of complaint. Vova wrapped around his body, holding him tightly to himself. "I love you so much! You have given me my life back."

"My sweet Mizu," Vova whispered, holding him in his arms. He moved them both to the ground, and then gently guided his aching member inside the tight circle of flesh. Rhythm began and grew in tempo, and at the best climax he could remember he thought he could just hear his lover wisper as if to himself. "I.. Love you."

Later after both parties had reached the castle. And regaining her calm, Peni was able to give a vague account of the attack on her small group, herself escaping at the very end. The two men had trailed her, finally capturing her at that spot in the forest. Before she had understood what was happening, her dress was torn down the middle and hands all over her. Shortly afterward, her attackers had fallen with barely a sound.

"The sight of a new man frightened me even more, especially after he so easily killed those men. But he... Mizu, was it?... he only tossed me his coat and told me help should be there soon. Ashamed to say I completely fell apart at that point," Peni said with a forced laugh.

Vova looked at the man still held in his hold. "And how did you know help would come?"

He shrugged. "You always find me before lunch."

"Reckless fool."

"Forgive my rudeness," Peni interrupted, "but may I ask who exactly you are?"

"He's the man carrying my child."

"Vova!" Mizu said in part horror.

"Its fine, my lovely nymph she about to be family soon and you know I keep nothing from family."

"You... you must be joking me. Like in the old days."

Vova laughed. "Oh, there will be plenty of that to come, Peni. But this is the truth, with Mizu being the fortunate man of fate to be fed the wrong potion."

"Unfortunate," the dancer muttered in correction.

"That just depends who's speaking, now doesn't it."

"I don't understand," Peni said in a wary tone, unconvinced that the large man wasn't teasing her.

Austy spoke before his brother could. "I'll explain it to you once everything has settled some."

They reached the castle in short time, horses sent to the stables to be taken care off. Barely a step into the main hall and the golden haired queen was upon the small group in a nervous flutter. She examined the young woman first, and once certain there was no serious damage done, she quickly called for a servant to lead Peni to her rooms so she could change out of the embarrassingly torn clothing. Once the woman was out of view, Rikku turned and slapped her son at the back of his head.

"Shit, woman!"

She promptly smacked him again. "No cursing in front of the baby. And how dare you let this boy roam around without guard? Do you know how worried I was?"

"'Let' is hardly the word to use," he stated while rubbing his head.

Hard crystalline eyes shifted to Mizu. "And you. Don't you realize you could've been killed out there?"

He shrugged.

"Ah, men! I'm surrounded by them and not a good one in the lot. If I die of worry, I hope you feel just a bit of shame at your actions."

"I'm certain you'll out live us all, Mother. Now, if you don't mind, I think Mizu will need a nap after all of this."

The dancer frowned at the reference of being frail, but he remained silent, most likely seeing the possibility of escape with the excuse.

"Oh. Of course. I'm sorry, dear. Now I must insist that you join us for dinner tonight. I'm certain Bleed will want to hear your version of what happened. Bandits so close to the castle... it might not be a coincidence."

Before Mizu could refuse, Vova turned him to the hallway that would lead to their rooms. "He'll be there even if I have to carry him."

"Thank you, child."

Walking slowly through the dimly lit corridors, Vova couldn't hold back a foolish grin. His arm was still hanging comfortably around the dancer's waist, the touch not yet declared unwanted. While that should have peaked his curiosity, it was when Mizu started to lean against the larger man that Vova began to worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired all of the sudden."

"Oh? Need a nap after all?"

"Don't patronize me."

"But it's what I do best."

Mizu scoffed in reply, but left it there as he let the blonde lead him to his chambers. There was only a mumbled argument when Vova continued further to gently push the dancer onto the bed, forcing him to lie down. In the time it took to remove his shoes and get a thin blanket for the man, Vova found his love fast asleep. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he dared placing a hand on the slight rise of midsection. When only a shiver of skin came and went at his touch, the prince rubbed softly at the area under the barrier of clothes. He smiled sadly at the feel of life, knowing Mizu might never allow this kind of touch willingly.

Abruptly Vova stood, quickly placing the blanket over the man to hide what wasn't really his. With a whisper of sweet dreams, he quietly left the room to find something to better occupy his mind.

That night Vova woke suddenly, eyes snapping open to quickly scan the room lit rather brightly by moonlight from scattered windows. Slowly he pushed up on one elbow, the sense of being watched strongly felt. It was a deep breath that verified someone's presence, but locating the source of the sound, Vova quickly recognized the lack of danger the intruder presented.

Quietly he got out of bed and padded over to the doorway between the two bedrooms. Sitting against the frame, thus propping the door open, was Mizu, asleep in what Vova decided was a painful position. Squatting down, he reached out for a shoulder and gently shook the brunette awake.

"Hey, it's not good for you to sleep like that."

The haziness slowly leaving his eyes, Mizu frowned. "I fell asleep?"

Vova chuckled lightly. "Did you need me for something? You could have just kicked me awake."

Awareness hit the dancer suddenly, a hand moving quickly to cover his stomach. "No. No, I just... ..."

"I dare you to come up with a decent lie to explain why you're snoring in my room."

Mizu glared icily in reply, and then pushed himself off the floor to stand shakily. However, before he could move back into his own chambers, the dancer cried out painfully, suddenly dropping to his knees. Vova was immediately at his side, trying his best to look for an obvious cause of injury.

"Mizu, what is it? What's wrong?"

"... it's... killing me... it's kill..." The words stopped with heavy breaths and intermediate groans of pain.

Vova whispered a curse before deciding to take the risk and carry the fallen dancer to the closest bed. A dangerous shame it was the prince's bed. Placing the quaking man onto the mattress without too much effort, Vova was caught off guard when slim arms wrapped around his neck and held him close.

"...it hurts, don't go, hurts so much..." Mizu whispered harshly into his ear.

Uncertain with the situation, the blonde placed his hands at the dancer's back and tried to rub soothingly. "Shhh, it'll be fine. Let me go get Kodaa for you."

Hands clutched at the skin on his back, nails felt despite the nightshirt barrier. "...don't go, don't go, don't go..."

"All right, I won't go anywhere. Just try to relax, Mizu. Try to calm down."

They stayed like that for too long in Vova's mind, the prince counting every second Mizu could be approaching death because he didn't get the healer fast enough. The worry was too strong for him to even briefly consider what it meant that the dancer was holding him close, unwilling to let Vova go. But eventually Mizu calmed within their desperate hold, his breathing returning to some kind of normalcy. Gently the blonde pushed him back onto the messed sheets, then pried the arms from around his neck.

"Mizu, I'm going to go get Kodaa. I promise to hurry back."

He nodded sharply, his eyes closed tight as if to fend off the pain.

Vova ran from his chambers, bare feet echoing loudly in the dark corridors of the castle. All the way he cursed the fact Kodaa slept closer to his parent's bed chambers, ignoring the detail that it was important for the healer to be near the king and queen. Reaching the locked door, he pounded at the wood, not even pausing for a chance to hear a reply from within.

"What the... Vova?"

The prince turned at his name, momentarily confused at seeing Kodaa behind him, peering out from the doorway across the hall. He almost questioned the man before remembering it was the magus who slept in those rooms. Anyhow, the dancer was foremost in his mind. "Mizu is in severe pain. I don't know why."

The healer straightened from his slack stance. "Gods, it's weeks before we expected," he muttered before going back into the room, returning shortly with a small jar in hand. "Let's go, boy."

They jogged back to the prince's chambers, the healer forcing Vova to calm his worried panic. Once entering his rooms, the blonde rushed into his bedroom after hearing the loud groans from Mizu. He knelt to the side of the bed, and brushed aside locks of dark hair from the sweaty forehead.

"It's fine now, Mizu. Kodaa has something to help you."

Blue-gray looked up at the prince with fear, tears flowing from the watery eyes.

The healer approached then, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Vova, lift his shirt for me, and then get a leather glove." Once the blonde did as told, Kodaa removed the covering of the jar he held. "Now put on the glove and scoop out some of this cream to spread on his stomach, but don't use any pressure."

"Why don't you do this?"

"Because, dear pup, you'll have to do this on your own for the next few weeks or so. You can't come running for me every time this happens."

"Weeks?"

"Do you want to help this boy or talk?"

Green eyes shifted to Mizu's face, the dancer biting his lip in the vain attempt to stop making noises. After quickly putting the glove on, Vova took a hold of the jar and hooked fingers inside to scoop out some of the pinkish cream. He lightly touched the exposed skin, causing Mizu to cry out quietly. A dark hand grabbed Vova's wrist before he could pull back.

"The pain is unavoidable. The faster you spread it on, the sooner the pain will lessen."

Swallowing loudly, Vova nodded before placing the cream onto sweat moistened skin, Kodaa critiquing when needed about too much pressure being applied. Agonizing minutes later, Mizu's body became relaxed as the pain was driven away. The blonde continued to rub gently until certain all of the cream was gone, and then sat back onto the ground, the relief of lifted stress leaving him exhausted.

"Fuck, what the hell was that all about anyway?"

"As Lelouch told you both, there is pain involved with such a pregnancy. The male body isn't made to carry a child, so the body must adjust to accommodate the growing baby. I'm just thankful we thought to have some salve on hand even though we hadn't expected this for a couple more weeks at the soonest."

"So, what, just spread some of that stuff on every night?"

"No, I'm afraid not. This cream serves to loosen muscle and numb out pain. To use it regularly without reason is too dangerous for both the boy and your child. It's also why you should wear a glove while rubbing in the salve."

At the words, Mizu laughed bitterly.

Vova had to agree with the sentiment. "Then I have to fucking wait for him to be yelling out in pain?"

"When the pain begins, yes, you can use the salve. No need to wait for it to get so bad, though."

"It started off bad, damn it!"

Kodaa sighed, undaunted by the prince's anger. "Hopefully it won't last too long. Perhaps for a month or so. And it shouldn't occur every day, maybe a few times a week. He's strong enough to live through it. Oh, and he shouldn't move directly after receiving the cream. The boy might injure himself without realizing it."

"... Anything else, Kodaa?" Vova bit out.

"Not at the moment. I'll make more the salve tomorrow so that you'll always have some on hand."

"Fine. Thanks..."

The dark woman nodded quietly, rising from the bed unhurriedly. "I'll inform the queen of everything in the morning, so no need to wake earlier than you wish tomorrow."

While the healer left Vova pushed himself up from the floor, and then placed the jar and leather glove onto the nightstand. For a strained moment he looked down at the prone dancer, wondering just what was going through the man's mind. "Since you shouldn't move, I'll just use your bed for tonight. If the pain returns, yell for me. I'll prop open the door, so I should be able to hear you well enough."

"Or you could stay," Mizu offered in a quiet voice.

"I don't think you mean that."

"I've been thinking..." After a short pause, he sighed and then smiled weakly. "You wouldn't take advantage of a pregnant man, would you?"

"Heh, I'm not too certain about that myself actually. What's with the sudden bout of trust?"

"I've... Tell me first. Tell me why you think you love me."

Vova smiled at the dancer's uncertain tone, the man still adamant that there was no such thing as love. Waiting to answer, the prince first moved around the bed and rolled over onto the mattress to lie on his side next to Mizu. "Do you remember the tournament last month?"

"Yes. What does that--"

"There was a whole arena filled with people who would've congratulated me for my victory, stroked my ego for being a champion among champions, and all of that crap. Even my parents applauded me for the hard won fight. But I turn to face you and find the person I most wanted to impress scowling at me. 'Go see the healer, you dumb ass,' you told me."

"I never called you that."

"Umm, but it was clear enough in your voice. Anyway, out of all those people, you were probably the only one who noticed my hurt wrist and the gash at my side. Didn't give a shit that I won, but you were angry that I got myself injured. I think at that moment I truly loved you."

"That's it?"

"'That's it?' you ask. My naive nymph, it's everything to me. I can't begin to explain why."

"... I've been having dreams. It helps some to look at you when I can't sleep," he said in a hushed voice, as if embarrassed he was admitting it.

Green eyes widened some at the news that Mizu coming into his room was a common thing. He thought it strange how he never woke before this night. "How long?"

"A couple weeks. Maybe a bit longer."

"You know, you could have woken me if you needed someone to talk to."

"... ..."

"Well, care to describe them to me?"

"This, this thing inside of me... it's a demon, isn't it?"

"What?! No, Mizu. No. This is a child. Our child."

He covered his tear stained face with his hands. "The dreams are so real. I see how it devours me from the inside out..."

"Dreams are just that. Just dreams." Vova took one of the hands in his, placing it on top of the small mound of midsection. "This is the reality. You are helping to create a new life, a child. Well, being my child, I suppose he or she will have a bit of a demonic side, but in personality only. And since elves have done this plenty enough in the place, you certainly have nothing to worry about."

"Right, nothing but the pain to worry about."

Vova winced at the sarcastic words, and then placed his forehead against the dancer's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish this could've gone differently, but I still don't regret it. I'm still thankful that you are the one to bear my child. I don't know what I could possibly tell you to make this any better."

It was silent for a time before Mizu spoke. "You say you love me."

Vova squeezed the hand still in his. "I do."

"Then will you still let me go when the time comes?"

"I'll let you go because I love you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Heh, that's how love is most of the time. It doesn't make a single ounce of rational sense."

Another pause. "You know, I was impressed with the way you fought."

The prince grinned at the words. "No, I didn't know."

"Didn't care for most of the tournament, but when you dueled with blades, it was like you were dancing."

"Oh? Well, I guess some do call it a dance of death." After some silence, Vova spoke again. "Do you like it? Dancing, I mean."

"I suppose. Mostly when I don't have to, though."

"Then maybe I'll have to trick you into dancing for me again someday."

"... I'm tired, Vova."

"Not too surprising. Go to sleep and try to get some peaceful rest for once. Don't worry. I'll be here if you need someone."

Eyes gray from shadows looked over at the man, Vova meeting his gaze. The prince couldn't tell if it was a trick of the moonlight or not, but he was rather certain that he witnessed a rare, vaguely pleased smile of his love. By the time Mizu was deep asleep, the blonde was still awake, moving his hand to directly feel the rise of stomach. Smiling, he closed his eyes with the resolution to enjoy this while he could. No telling when the dancer might kick him out of bed next.

---------------------------

He walked alone through the hallway, trying to decide if he felt up to making the climb of stairs. It had rained hard that morning, but now the sun was out without a cloud to block the warm rays. Mizu figured the scenery from ruined tower must be beautiful at this moment, but it was annoying to walk up the expanse of stairs to reach that view. At the intersection which would lead either his chambers or the tower, the dancer paused and drummed fingers on his mound of stomach which, beyond his imagination, should grow even larger in the next few months according to Kodaa and Rikku.

"Already forgot where the prince's bed lies?"

Mizu turned at the unexpected voice, not recognizing the man of dark brown hair.

"Heh, looks like you're getting plenty fat off of the prince's wealth. Can he actually handle fucking you like that?"

Stormy eyes narrowed in a threatening glare before he turned, deciding to head for his chambers after all.

The man followed. "He's going to drop you, you know. The mighty general hates sticking to one thing. Even told me himself how that's the reason he loves fighting, since no two battles are the same."

Mizu stopped, hands clenched at his sides. "Why tell me?"

"Because, he's going to need a replacement for you. And I was curious what this male bride of his was like, but you're the same as the rest of us, aren't you? You're just a poor kid getting a chance of the high life even if it means selling your body. Heh, at least our Golden Wolf is worth it, right?"

Whatever the dancer was planning to say or do was interrupted by an odd cry, making him turn around to face the stranger. The sight of the man being held with a knife to his throat was an oddly pleasing one. But blue-gray eyes were then entranced by the look of pure rage on Vova's face.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Elix?" His tone was deep and flat when he spoke, as if speaking to a dead person.

'Vova--" The man winced when the knife pressed closer against his skin. "My prince, I only wanted to visit you since it's been so long."

"And when I told you no more I gave you enough gold to be five countries away by now."

"I didn't think--" With more pressure, the knife started to draw blood.

"No, you don't think. If I hear that you placed one finger on this man, I swear I won't bother to control myself next time." Lowering the knife, Vova stepped to the side. "Get running."

Still attempting some pride, Elix bowed slightly in a mocking way and then walked off with a rushed pace.

"Fucking piece of shit, thinking he knows me after a couple of nights."

A shadow of a smile crossed the dancer's lips. "I don't know. Everyone else says the same."

Vova turned sharply at the words, anger still clear in the green eyes. "And just who is 'everyone else'?"

"There seems to be a new one every week at the least. It's rather boring how they repeat themselves."

Anger drained from the prince's face, replaced with uncertainty. "Shit. Mizu, I... they were..."

"Don't bother making excuses for what you did. Do you think I've never seen a sex crazed aristocrat?"

He frowned. "Personally, I think you've seen too many of them."

"... ..." The dancer held his tongue at the idea that he had no choice as a slave, not wanting to get into that line of discussion with the blonde. His ankles and back were starting to ache a bit from just standing around, so time in his rooms sounded like a good option before doing something else. But at a sudden hit of mild pain, Mizu flinched and backed into the wall of the hallway.

"What is it? Do you need the salve?"

"No. It's... I don't know what it is. It doesn't hurt much, just feels odd. Stronger than usual."

Vova blinked at the words before a grin slowly formed on his lips. He leaned in close to the dancer, and then placed a hand against his stomach. When the odd feeling happened again within his body, the prince laughed. "Oh gods, I'll bet that's a foot."

"Oh," Mizu said, looking confused.

"What, think my little one would just stay still within you?"

"I didn't really think about it..."

Suddenly stormy eyes met green, two breaths stalled at what they could see in the clear depths. Mizu watched as the prince moved in slowly, knowing he purposefully did so to give the dancer a chance to refuse. Instead, the brunette closed the bare distance between them, for the first time in months tasting the sharp flavor that was Vova. The prince pressed his body against Mizu, his hand sandwiched between them as the child still moved within its bearer. The kiss deepened further, the dancer wondering exactly how long he must have actually wanted Vova to make him savor the joining of lips. Eventually, the prince pulled back, the lopsided grin making him look rather foolish.

Mizu spoke first. "I don't love you."

There was a deep laugh in reply. "But I certainly love you."

"You don't know me."

"While I may not know the details of your past, I know who you are."

With a sigh, Mizu closed his eyes, allowing unknown and strange emotions overwhelm him. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

"I can't," Vova replied with an equally quiet tone, and then stole another kiss from the willing man.

It was cold waking up, something wrong with the noises around him. Or rather the lack of sounds was bothering Mizu the most. Since about two months previous, he had been sleeping in the prince's bed because of the severe pains that would rack his body, the last episode being a fortnight past. But only in the last week had the dancer dared to enjoy the heat that would wrap around him and the strong hands that could rub away any ache. Even to simply lie awake and listen to the slight snores of the large man would help to soothe unnamed worries that kept Mizu from sleep. It was that familiar snore which was missing this morning.

Lifting awkwardly to a partial sitting position, Mizu looked over to the other side of the large bed. No one was there, as expected, but a slip of paper was resting on one of the pillows. He took it in hand, gray eyes following the sharper curls of writing than he had seen in the books from the library. Slowly he crumpled the piece of paper into his fist, and looked to the window filled with morning light.

"You said you'd stay..."

It was an odd realization to Vova that the cold stones of the castle looked highly welcoming for a change. But in the next moment he knew it was because of the person guarded inside the barrier of harden earth that the old place actually looked warm and appealing instead of just a place to call home. The dark horse he rode was walking rather slowly as they reached the main gates, the beast worn from the rushed ride home. The young prince had to admit that it was probably foolish to make the mad dash back, but it had already been nearly two months since he had seen his nymph last. Another day or two wasted on riding was too painful to consider.

Once beyond the gates, Vova quickly dismounted and let some boy take the horse away. Already, his attention was focused on the single goal of getting to his chambers and into bed with a mass of warmth to curl around. Adjusting the strap on his shoulder, he figured it might be a little bit difficult with the injured arm, but he wouldn't let a little pain get in the way of obsession. Then running a free hand through stiff hair, Vova sighed at the realization that he should probably bathe first before much else. Smirking, he wondered if Mizu would be willing to give his battle weary lover a hand with the washing.

"VOVA!"

The man snapped out of his daze at the call of his name, then smiled at the sight of the two approaching blondes from the entrance of the castle. But once he noticed the rather stern expressions on their faces, the prince frowned. "Did something happen?"

The moment she was within range, Peni slapped the large man, long nails scrapping the unshaven cheek.

"Ow, fuck! What the--" Then he noticed a trail of moisture flowing from her blazing blue eyes.

"Such a... how could you just... you're horrible!" The woman was actually trembling from her anger.

"What the fuck is this about?"

Rikku placed a hand on the enraged woman's shoulder, hugging her loosely. "Calm down, dear, and let me handle this." Taking Peni's place before Vova, the golden queen smacked the flat of her palm against his ear.

"Shit, have you gone crazy, woman!?"

Unlike the younger woman, Rikku was cool in her fury, crystalline eyes making the prince shiver. "Have you any sense, child? What were you thinking just leaving here like that?"

"It was an urgent summons. You know I had to leave immediately to take control of the situation down south."

"Without even telling the boy?"

"He was fast asleep, and since he didn't even wake during the chaos in my chambers with the messengers, I decided rest was more important for him. I left a note for him to speak with you. Didn't he get it?"

The queen sighed in frustration. "He can't read, Vova."

"Wha, what do you mean? He's in the library all the time. And what would that have to do with anything?"

"He's a slave, child. When would he have gotten such education? As for the library, that boy doesn't have many options to entertain himself while you are in meetings with your father and the rest most the day. In the end it comes down to the fact that he didn't know where you were for over a week."

Understanding was slow to come into the green eyes.

"Vova, he thought you left him."

"Why the hell would he think that?!"

"I don't know. We noticed the boy was depressed with you gone, but I thought it natural for his condition. Then one day he hands me a crumbled message, embarrassed beyond words at the necessity to ask me for help. After I read it to him, he just had this far away look and hasn't returned since."

"... What do you mean 'hasn't returned since'? He left?"

"No. He simply sits and stares out the window all day long. While he eats if we put something before him and handles other necessities, he just... isn't there. I don't think I've heard a word from him in weeks. It isn't the least bit healthy for him or the baby--"

Hearing more than enough, Vova brushed past his mother without apology, ready to run inside and quickly find Mizu.

"He's not in your chambers, child."

At the words, the large man stopped and turned quickly. "Then where the fuck is he?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He vanished this morning. The last few times he's done this, the boy had managed to come back by the following day, freezing to the touch and filthy as can be. Perhaps he wanders outside to look--"

But the blonde man started running by then, fairly certain of Mizu's location. Boots soon on stone echoed loudly as he sprinted through the halls, the man barely avoiding the scattered servants cleaning obliviously. The prince muttered various curses at both the stupidity of his dancer and the throbbing of his wounded arm. Reaching the steep staircase, he forced himself to slow some to avoid tripping on the narrow steps, but he still reached the highest floor in record time.

Breaths coming hard and blood rushing to every part of his body, Vova slammed open the single door of the tower and stumbled into the room. Barely a moment later and he was staring wordlessly at the prone man resting on the damaged mattress, the blue-gray eyes focused on the view beyond the destroyed wall as if there hadn't been anything to disturb his peace. Eventually Mizu's gaze shifted to examine the intruder, but there was nothing in his expression that suggested recognition, let alone emotion.

Vova walked to the bed. "Mizu..."

The dancer winced, curling tighter on the bed. "Stop." The voice was rough from disuse.

Sighing, the prince followed the order. "Mizu, I'm sorry--"

Hands reached up as Mizu clutched his hair, palms covering his ears slightly. "Please go away."

"No. Not until I at least explain--" Thoughts of what he was going to say died at the sight of tears flowing from the stormy eyes, Vova only once previously witnessing the sight when the dancer first suffered through the changes within his body, after too much time spent trying to deal with the agony.

"Go away. Please, go..." he spoke softly, eyes closed as if in pain.

Hearing something beneath the words, Vova took the few strides forward and knelt at the bedside. Without hesitation he wiped away moisture from from the closed eye and left his hand there to rest on the cool cheek. At first Mizu had flinched at the touch, but then blue-gray eyes opened wide to stare at the chest directly before him.

"I'm not going anywhere." When there wasn't a reply, Vova continued. "An important base was taken in the south. I had to personally oversee the counterattack, my duty and all."

"You're hurt."

"Yeah, it's only my fault for trying to sneak up on the wrong guy. It's really nothing serious." Vova smiled at the hesitant hand that touched the tightly bound forearm. "Really, I should be fine enough by next week."

"You're hurt..." Mizu stated with a hint of awe.

"Fuck, don't sound so happy about it. I know I was an idiot to not tell you anything, but I was in a hurry and it never occurred to me that you'd take it so badly."

Eyes narrowing, he looked up into green eyes. "You left..."

"And I'm back. Don't tell me you really thought I could stay away from you."

Leaning forward, Mizu rested his forehead on the broad chest. "No one ever comes back."

Though confused, the prince thought it best for the moment to hold back his questions for another time, and instead only wrapped his arm around him in comfort. Something fragile about Mizu was exposed, and he doubted it was anything intentional on the dancer's part. The mixture of the unusual pregnancy and depression couldn't do anything good for the man. After a time, the prince pulled Mizu back gently and stood up from the ground.

"Let's go to our rooms. The sun will set soon enough and it'll be too cold up here."

Mizu frowned. "It was hard enough getting up those stairs."

Vova smirked at the return of irritation in the quiet voice, and then held out his uninjured arm. "But I'm here to help now."

The dancer sighed before making free use of the arm and pulled himself up from the mattress. Green eyes widened at the first clear view of Mizu, the rounded midsection grown much larger in the past two months. That sight alone made him realize how close the birth of their child should come. His arm freed from Mizu's grasp, he stroked his hand along the proof of life.

"You're huge."

He scoffed lightly. "Thank.. As if I needed to be reminded."

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Names?"

"Yeah, a name for our child. For some reason, I keep thinking there's time for that later, but I just realized how far along you are. And I figure you must have been thinking about it more than me."

"Why should it matter to me?"

Vova looked up sharply at the words, disbelief filling his expression. "This is your child as well. Don't ever think differently."

"... ..."

A sickening feel settled in his stomach as the prince realized that Mizu was still set on leaving in another six months. The man didn't have a breath of hesitation before basically saying that he would be deserting his child. Vova could understand the lack of emotion where he was concerned, but holding apathy for an innocent child, their child... that made him ache inside.

The blonde raised his hand to run his fingers through dark hair filthy with dirt and ash. "I missed you."

Mizu stayed silent at the words, but leaned into the touch.

"We better go downstairs. Mother and Peni are worried sick about you. And I think you deserve a nice warm bath."

He nodded, not speaking as Vova lead him out of the room and helped the unbalanced man down the large staircase. As they moved carefully, the prince spoke of the last couple months, but his mind was battling with uncertainty. Truthfully, when Kodaa had declared Mizu pregnant all those months ago, Vova hadn't really believed the possibility of a child or understood the responsibilities. But at that moment he had instantly recognized the opportunity to keep the dancer close without a high possibility of refusal. The deal of a year was a rather spontaneous decision, Vova only wanting plenty of time to persuade the dancer that he wasn't the typical aristocrat.

Back then he never considered how much further he could fall in love with his dancer, nor the chance Mizu leave him broken.

Boots stepped heavily on stone, the sound echoing through the section of corridor. There was a brief pause in the rhythm as leather scraped on the floor during a turn, and then the pacing resumed. Vova's attention was split between both ignoring the noises beyond the nearby door and yet needing to know what was happening. He kicked the leg of an empty chair as he passed it, trying to vent some frustration.

"You do realize chairs are made for sitting."

"Shut the fuck up, Austy."

Leaning back in his own chair, the longhaired man smiled weakly. "Everything will be fine."

As if to deny his words, a scream filtered out from the closed door. Vova's steps didn't falter at the sound, already hearing the painful cries since early that morning. Instead he relied on the clunking of his steps to partially cover those unwanted noises. Moments later when there was the sound of a quiet click, the prince stopped in place to intently watch the opening door. Peni slipped out looking pale, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Hey, are you all right, lovely?" Austy open his arms for her, the woman quickly taking comfort in her husband's hold.

"It's horrible. They can't use anything strong for the pain. It's just too much--"

Asuty shushed her, violet eyes watching Vova carefully. There was only a flex of jaw muscles before the blonde man resumed his pacing, letting his thoughts drift away from the moment at hand. Only the day before, Mizu allowed himself to truly smile at something stupid the prince had mentioned. After the disaster of Vova's absence, that relatively broad smile was the first sign that the dancer had partially forgiven the blonde. Then today the contractions had started while they were sharing breakfast. The prince figured it must be near sunset by now.

Abruptly Vova paused in mid-step, his heart stopping at the sound of a cry. It certainly wasn't Mizu. He couldn't move until he heard the door opening behind him. Turning slowly, the blonde found his mother leaning against the doorframe, a loud bundle of blankets in her hold.

She smiled tightly. "Never would have thought I'd see the day. My son has his own son."

"A... a son?"

Tired eyes brightened at the mix of awe and uncertainty in the deep voice. "Take hold of him for me. Mimi and Kodaa might still need my help."

The wrapped baby was placed into large arms, Vova worried about harming the small life. "How is Mizu doing?"

"There is an unexpected complication, but Kodaa thinks everything should be over within the hour. We'll let you see him at the first moment possible."

Vova frowned, but didn't argue. He had already lost that battle several times in the morning, Kodaa himself once literally throwing the prince out into the hallway. The slim man was stronger than he appeared. But in the brief moment while the infant paused his screaming in exchange for breath and the door was still closing, Vova could hear the dancer pleading from the bedroom further inside, "...no more, no more..."

Renewed with fresh air, the boy wailed even louder in the arms of his father. "Peni, what should I do?"

The woman immediately looked better than when she had first left the room, the amused smile on her lips at the sight of the clueless man helping her appearance greatly. She slipped off Austy's lap and went to Vova's side. "You have to move a little, and hold him close. He's probably freezing out here."

Stiffly, the prince rocked with the crying Princeling in his arms. "How can something so small make this much noise? And should they be this tiny?"

"He does seem rather small, but he is a week early. And this is a rather unusual situation."

"Come on, kid. Give me a break and quiet down." In defiance, the boy screamed louder. "Peni, you've got to take over. He already hates me."

She laughed. "Oh no, you have to learn this for yourself, Daddy."

Blinking, Vova examined the reddened face a little more closely. Eyes too large for the tiny body opened once briefly, green irises blurred under a flow of tears. "Ah hell, I am a father."

It was long going, but with Peni's soft words of reassurance, the prince managed to coax his son to a state of rest, random murmurs of complaint escaping the pouting lips. All the while, Vova kept one eye on the door to his chambers, worry growing in his chest as time went on. He couldn't understand what was happening inside that would make it unwise for him to be with Mizu, and worse, continuing to make him cry out in pain occasionally. Gnawing at his lower lip, the prince hoped there hadn't been serious damage to his dancer during the birth. His attention returning to his son, he noticed faint bruising was coloring apart from the flushed skin. Obviously, the birthing event hadn't been easy on either the bearer or child.

Unrealized silence was abruptly broken with strong crying, and given his child was asleep within his arms, Vova was momentarily mystified by the occurrence. Then slowly, green eyes looked up to gaze stunned at the closed door.

"Oh loving gods don't tell me..." Peni's voice was full of both wonder and pity.

Vova couldn't find the breath to agree with her sentiment.

Soon enough, the door was again opened by Rikku, the golden hair woman looking exhausted but pleased as she beamed at the softly whimpering bundle in her arms. "Well, this little one didn't cause us nearly so many problems. I suppose her big brother cleared the way."

"...her?"

Crystalline eyes glanced up at the blonde man. "About time we got a daughter in this family."

"Gods, two... What the hell am I supposed to do with two kids?" He shook his head in disbelief, not quite digesting the information before moving onto what worried him most. "How is Mizu?"

"Resting. Kodaa says you may come in, but you aren't to disturb his work or bother the boy with too many questions."

Nodding, Vova somewhat reluctantly handed his son to Peni and then walked inside the main room of his chambers. As he approached the bedroom, his steps slowed bit by bit until he stood at the open doorway. Green eyes narrowed at the sight before him, a mixture of anger, helplessness, and fear flooding his body. Mizu was on his back near the edge of the bed, his legs bent as Kodaa knelt before him. While the damage was blocked from view, the stains of blood on the sheets and floor suggested that something wasn't right.

Vova willed himself to move and he walked up to the bedside, waving the midwife Mimi aside. He sat down on the edge of the mattress before taking over the woman's task of wiping a cool cloth along overheated, sweaty skin. Mizu's eyes were tightly closed, his breaths rather heavy as he still clutched the sheets, now somewhat torn from the strain of the day. With his free hand, Vova brushed his fingers through the tangled hair and moved strands moist from sweat away from his face. After a time, perhaps noticing the different touch, the dancer looked up at the man to his side, eyes tired and troubled.

"Please," he whispered, his voice gone from overuse. "No more please..."

"That's right. No more. You've done more than we could have hoped for today."

Eyes were closed once again. "Hurts..."

Vova turned to the healer. "Kodaa, can't you give him something now?"

"I did, but I know the pain isn't so easily forgotten. A male body just isn't capable of handling such an assault. We assumed the pregnancy potion would have helped, but his blood was probably too diluted with its elven component. There's some bad tearing here."

"Will he be all right?"

The dark man sighed and paused at his task of sewing the wounds. "As long as there is no serious damages where I can't see. Lelouch is working on a curative potion as we speak. It should help to speed up the healing process as well as drive off infection."

"Hear that, Mizu? Nothing to worry about." Vova brushed a finger along the side of his face..

Releasing one of his holds on the sheets, the dancer grasped the hand at his cheek, but said nothing.

"Everything will be just fine now."

-------------------------------

Cradling the baby to his chest, Mizu still felt awkward whenever the small mouth would latch onto and suck at the teat for the precious liquid. Supporting the small head, he massaged fingers along the dark, soft fuzz of hair as he automatically rocked side to side. Nearly five months had already passed since the birth of the children, and Mizu wasn't certain where the time was lost.

The first month had been hellish, something as simple as going to bathroom made a terrible event. And then there was the embarrassment and horror of becoming a mother, though Mizu would never think of himself as such no matter what Vova believed. Throughout the pregnancy, the dancer had been somewhat in denial over the growth of breasts, and the first time he breastfed the children was the most embarrassing moment of his life. While Lelouch assured him that his chest should return to normal once the children didn't need the breast milk any longer, Mizu had to doubt his word. The man was kind and the dancer held no anger at him for the situation, but trust of his intelligence in this strange matter was something else all together.

The months afterward were simply full of caring for the two children, both as different as their names suggested. Born before the sunset, the older brother was named Sol after the sun. Born shortly later in the darkening evening, the baby girl was named Selene after the moon goddess of legends. Ironically, their tempers matched their names rather well, Sol many times louder and more energetic than his stoic sibling.

Vova only had to leave once since the birth of his children. Mizu smiled faintly at the memory of being wakened in the night by the blonde who was near frantic in his promises to return as soon as possible. Not burdened with pregnancy or the worry of giving birth alone, the dancer handled the separation with ease. Though he had to admit to himself that he found relief at the sight of the uninjured man striding into their chambers, his first task upon returning home to kiss 'his nymph'. Always the fool...

Feeling his nipple slip from a no longer interested mouth, Mizu adjusted his robe before moving the boy to his shoulder and patting the back lightly. Unexpectedly, there was a soft knock at the bedroom door. Turning, the dancer smiled softly at the sight of Peni, the blonde woman now the one heavy with child.

"I knocked at the other door, but I guess you didn't hear. Am I intruding?"

"No. Let's go in the main room so you can be comfortable." Still carrying the drowsy Sol, he followed the woman to the collection of cushioned chairs.

She sat down heavily with a sigh. "I can't believe there's another couple months of this. How in the world did you handle the stairs of that tower in such a state?"

Mizu only smirked at the question, not wanting to explain to her about those two months. It was hard enough to talk to Vova about it a short while past, explaining that without the confident presence of the blonde, the dreams had returned in full force, making sleep near impossible. Going to the tower was a desperate attempt to regain some kind of peace, but being in the room that Vova loved so much also brought phantoms of the blonde to the depressed dancer. On the day the prince returned to the castle, the sight of the injured arm was the only thing that identified the man as real to Mizu.

"Well, want to hear something adorable? Vova is worried beyond reason today. Nearly cut his own arm off during a sparring match with Austy."

"... ..." Mizu moved the resting child to his lap and wiped drool from the partly opened mouth.

"He really thinks you are leaving tomorrow. We tried to assure him otherwise, but he won't hear it."

"Why do you think I won't leave?"

Her fine brow scrunched in confusion. "Why would you? You're happy here, and the children adore you. You wouldn't leave them behind."

"Vova will care for them."

"You... you can't be serious. Stop teasing me. You know I get enough of that from Austy and Vova."

"A deal was made. I'm free to do as I wish tomorrow."

With effort, Peni got up from her chair to glare down at the sitting brunette. "How can you say such things? What am I supposed to do without you? You're the only one who doesn't hover over me like a fragile egg. And what about Vova? I know you love him."

"You'll be fine without me. And I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me when I needed it most."

"Don't. You can't do this, Mizu. Promise me that you'll stay here."

"I can't."

Wide blue eyes stared disbelieving at the dancer. "You're... leaving us?"

Mizu nodded.

"I can't, I won't believe that." Turning as fast as her body would allow, she headed for the outer door. "You're worse than Vova!"

Sighing at her exit, Mizu lifted the baby boy from his lap so that he could stand and return to the bedroom. Sol was placed in the large crib, his sister nearby snoring softly with a ragged toy kitten firm in her grasp. Distractedly, Mizu played with the ear of the toy, remembering how ridiculous it looked on the prince's shoulder over a year past.

"Mother is going to have your head for making a pregnant woman cry."

Turning slowly, Mizu faced the blonde leaning against the doorframe, the man looking uncertain and worn. "Long day?"

Vova smirked weakly before walking forward to take the dancer into his arms. "Not long enough."

They stood like that for a time, Mizu returning the loose hug. The quiet moment ended with the sound of knocking from the outer room. Pushing Vova back, the brunette spoke softly. "Have a seat on the bed. That should be the evening snack I asked for."

"Snack?"

There was only a vague smile in reply before Mizu walked off. When he returned shortly with tray in hand, he wasn't surprised by the look of unpleased surprise on the prince's face. Kneeling, the dancer placed the tray on the floor and lifted the two wine glasses, one with a grape placed on the rim.

"Shall we toast? How did it go... 'To this one night', perhaps?"

Ignoring the offered glass, Vova placed his hand on the one with the grape.

"Afraid I put something in your wine?"

Green eyes focused on him, the clear depths shining with hurt.

"There is nothing in either. You know I can't stand alcohol."

Sighing, Vova took the offered glass of wine instead. Holding it up, he said brokenly, "To this one night."

They both drank deeply, eye contact never breaking. Taking the half empty glass from the prince, Mizu set the two glasses aside on the tray. He then picked up the other item on the tray - a small plate of some fruit - before standing up from the floor. The plate was first set down on the far corner of the bed, and from the various fruits Mizu selected a skinned grape. He moved in front of Vova and demonstratively put the round fruit onto his tongue, and then with one knee on the bed, he pressed against the prince for a deep kiss. Rolling the small grape between their tongues, both shared the bittersweet flavor of the skinned fruit. After a time, Mizu was able to safely bite the grape in half, leaving part in the prince's mouth. Pulling back, the dancer smiled at the sight of hazy green eyes, and then chewed briefly on the fruit before swallowing.

"Undress for me, my prince."

The soft words brought the man quickly out of his daze, a smirk appearing at the order. Since Mizu had only to let his robe drop to the floor, he had plenty opportunity to watch the larger man remove his clothes. Once Vova realized he had an audience, his moves slowed while displaying golden skin and the hard body. The dancer was somewhat surprised that there wasn't the sense of fear anywhere in his mind. Since the short time almost four months ago there had bee not intercourse between them. Then given the pregnancy, injuries from the painful birth process, exhaustion from caring for twins, and Vova's short absence.. Though, Mizu admitted to himself, there was also the fear and hatred that he had held for any more of sexual activities. Vova had amazingly sensed that wall and respected it, never pushing further than a kiss or stray touch.

But this night was different, and the dancer was determined to enjoy this as much as he could. Or at the least make Vova happy.

Taking another skinned grape from the plate, Mizu pushed lightly at Vova's bare chest to force him to sit once more on the mattress edge. Straddling the muscular thighs to sit on the man's lap, he placed the grape in the prince's mouth this time, letting the man suck gently on his finger before reenacting their previous kiss. The grape split on its own this time from the pressure of tongues.

Vova hooked his arms up around the smaller man's back, pulling slightly on narrow shoulders for the dancer to lean back. Following the silent request, Mizu sighed when the blonde immediately buried his face into the exposed neck, lips and tongue taking in the dancer's taste. The brunette couldn't help but savor the desperate touches of the man, Vova apparently trying to imprint every flavor, smell, and feel into his mind. For that reason, he forgot to be embarrassed when the prince went lower, taking the nipple of a small breast into his mouth and teased it.

"Vova!"

Chuckling, the blonde looked up at the flushed face. "It tastes sweeter than I thought it would. Those kids are lucky."

"You... how could you...?"

"How could I not?" he replied before leaning down to lick at some escaping beads of milk.

"Gods... please don't."

With a breathy chuckle, Vova settled with licking roughly around the small breasts. Meanwhile, Mizu shifted his position enough to better rub his arousal along the man's thigh in time with the rhythmic lapping. Running his hand lightly up Vova's bent spine, the dancer reached the thick neck and gripped it tightly in a massaging motion. The resulting curse and burst of hot wetness between them was highly unexpected.

Blinking, Mizu leaned further back to look at the prince, a dark eyebrow rising at the sight of red hinted cheeks.

"Well, what the fuck did you expect? It's been four months!

"You haven't... in all that time?"

"Since you've been the only one in my bed for a long time, I think you would've noticed if I was screwing anyone."

"You've been away a couple times."

He scoffed. "Why the hell would I use some ugly, foul solider when I love you?"

After a moment to judge if he was being truthful, Mizu smirked and then pushed fingers against the bare chest. "Lie down."

While Vova did as ordered, the dancer slipped off his thighs and reached over to get a large slice of melon as well as another grape from the plate of fruits. After quickly wiping some of the cum from his body with the hanging of bed sheets, Mizu leaned over the prince. He offered him the slice, the prone man taking a small bite of the juicy fruit. Mizu then trailed the ragged end of the melon slice across golden skin starting just below the firm jawbone. The resulting moist line was followed hungrily with his tongue, the sweetness complementing the salty skin and eventually spots of cum. While he went lower at a slow pace, he placed the small grape into the exposed bellybutton with his other hand, letting the prince wonder about its placement.

Once reaching blonde curls of hair, Mizu moved the slice of melon into the palm of his hand. He then took the returning hardness into hand as well, squeezing tightly. Vova moaned at the move, his arm flung over his eyes as his breaths came in hard. Laughing inwardly, Mizu continued to work on the once spent penis with his hand, but leaned forward to pay attention to other areas as well. He licked at the skinned grape lodged in the bellybutton, the flat stomach tensing at the ticklish feel. Very slowly with tiny nibbles, the dancer ate the fruit, sometimes nipping at the rim of the bellybutton instead of the grape or spending time to lick up the light juice.

Aside from the string of curses that made little if any sense, Mizu could tell by the stiff flesh in hand that the prince was enjoying the attention. In time, there was a disappointed moan when the dancer removed his hand. Mizu tossed the used bit of melon aside and waited until the prince was looking up from beneath his arm before licking the thick juice from his hand. He smiled at the feverish look in the green eyes.

Sinking to his knees, Mizu spread the man's legs wider to make room. Without warning, he took the juice sweetened erection into his mouth, receiving an odd high pitched noise from Vova in response. When the dancer hummed out his laughter, the blonde clutched the sheets and arched forward. Taking in more of the thick arousal, Mizu controlled his gag reflex and relaxed while the prince eventually brought himself back under control. In reward, the dancer sucked with varying strengths as he moved along the throbbing flesh.

"Mizu... fuck, can I...?"

Pulling back with a wet slurp, the dancer first made certain all the sticky juice was gone with heavy licks along the weeping arousal and its base. He stood up slowly and leaned forward, pink tongue licking the corners of his mouth. "You want something?"

"Fucking tease," Vova growled out before grabbing the dancer's wrist and pulling him onto the bed. The man flat under him, the prince sneered. "So perfect, my nymph."

Rolling his head to the side and back, Mizu gave the man access to his throat and shoulder. "Do it. Don't think I can wait."

"Let me know the second I'm hurting you," he mumbled against heated flesh.

"A-ah."

Vova held two fingers against full lips for the dancer to stuck on briefly, the moistened fingers then finding their way against Mizu's anus. He tried to breath normally as the digits pushed their way in, the feel rather painful from lack of experience and injuries from months past.

"Mizu? I meant it about not wanting to hurt you."

"I'm fine. Just go further," he replied while thrusting down himself. Gasping at the press against that special spot, he was amazed that he could truly enjoy it for once. Misunderstanding the noise, Vova's fingers started to withdraw before the dancer could tighten around them. "More."

Grinning in relief, the prince was happy to oblige, curling long fingers within the tight space. Meanwhile he busied his mouth along the dancer's neck, seemingly obsessed with torturing the spot behind his ear. After a time, Mizu nearly choked at the realization that it was his whimpers sounding in the room.

"Mizu..."

"Yes."

Receiving permission, Vova slipped his fingers from the heat and straddled over the dancer as the smaller man bent his legs. Large hands gripped his hips firmly before Mizu felt the press of hardened flesh against his opening. The prince pressed in slowly, obviously ready to pull out the moment there was a sound of pain. Reducing himself to swearing, Mizu shoved himself further down on the heated erection, groaning in hurt and bliss.

"Fucking holy shit...!" Vova growled out, and then held there until he could regain some composure and glare down at the dancer. "If you are bleeding at the end--"

Smirking, Mizu interrupted the lecture by squeezing his ass and arcing up into the hard body. Oddly, he could care less about the pain. Always before he had to force the hurt from his mind, reminding himself that it would be over soon. But knowing it was Vova deep inside of him, the dancer could accept the pleasure that was being given to him despite the pain. Wrapping arms around the blonde's neck, he let Vova choose the pace and force of the thrusts. He knew the prince wouldn't be able to control himself for long.

Never allowing himself to enjoy the experience of sex previously, Mizu couldn't last under the pressure of sharp thrusts deep within him, the continuous brushing of his arousal against the hard stomach, and the sounds of bliss from his partner. Light had never been so bright before.

Blinking in the dimly lit room, it was a surreal moment with Vova draped over him when it seemed like the prince had been actively moving mere seconds before. Since he no longer felt the man within him, the dancer figured he must have briefly passed out from the orgasm. Their breaths came and went at the same somewhat rushed pace, but it was otherwise peaceful in the room. Daring movement, Mizu lifted his arm and ran fingers through very short, sweaty hair.

"Nnh..."

Before Mizu could comment on the goofy grin on the nobleman's face, the beginnings of a crying fit were sounding from the crib to the side. "Move over, Vova."

"Uh..." he replied before flopping onto his back.

Moving carefully, Mizu first wiped himself off with the edge of the bed sheets and then picked up his dropped robe. Knowing both children had already been fed tonight, he groaned inwardly at the thought of changing a diaper after such incredible and completely exhausting sex. But without vocalizing complaint, he pulled Selene up from the crib and set her on the side table to be changed.

A short time later, he held a clean and happy infant gurgling against his shoulder, swaying slowly to coax her back to sleep. He turned slightly to glance at Vova, noticing his drowsy gaze. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Mizu started to softly hum a tune Rikku had taught him that, in her words, could quiet the crankiest child. He smiled weakly when before the song had even finished, he could hear a familiar snore behind him. The baby girl already asleep shortly before her father, Mizu placed her back into the crib, making certain the toy kitten was well within reach.

He then allowed himself one longing look at the sleeping man sprawled happily along a large portion of the bed. Sighing quietly, Mizu moved to pack a small bag.

-------------------------------

Leaning over the edge of the crib, Vova fought lightly with his daughter for control over the ragged kitten that she had grown attached to months ago. It hurt him how much her eyes matched her bearer's, only lacking the cynical hardness that the blonde hoped wouldn't come with age for her.

"He truly left?"

Vova turned at the voice. "Peni. Sorry, didn't hear you knock."

She shook her head. "That's fine. I just wanted to see if... Vova, how are you doing?"

"Fine enough. Helps that I saw it coming, I suppose."

"I still can't believe that he would just leave. Both his children and you... I know he was in love with you."

The prince forced a chuckle. "Perhaps, but Mizu doesn't trust love."

"What? Why?"

"The harsh lessons of life." At the interested gaze of blue eyes, Vova sighed before explaining. "His mother passed away when he was very young, and his father left him to relatives. They did the minimum for him, and then sold him the first opportunity they got. 35 fucking gold pieces. Less even than a work horse. When he was old enough for tastes of certain lords, they tricked the child with words of love before raping him and he'd watch as they gave his owner a handful of gold for the service. And then there's me, a guy he started to trust who raped him, forced him into a torturous pregnancy, and deserted him when he truly needed me. I'd say he has good reason to not hold faith in something that has only given him pain."

"I didn't realize," Peni whispered.

Vova nodded to the nightstand at the bedside. "You know that jewel box of his?"

"Ah, he'd stroke the lid sometimes when you were gone. He wouldn't tell me anything about it, though."

"His mother left it to him. Those fucking relatives stripped the thing of anything remotely valuable, but decided to let the boy keep the box. Guess they wanted to pretend to do something decent. It wasn't until he was ten or so that he found a hidden compartment in it, finding a note inside. Personally I think there may have been more, but he got ripped off. Anyway, all his life he never knew what that note said."

"And you read it for him?"

Vova laughed. "It took him half of a morning to ask me; meanwhile I was confused as to why he was scowling at his beloved jewel box all that time. But he did ask. It was such a simple note: 'My beloved Mizu, I'm sorry I can't be there for you. Know that I loved you with all of my heart and life.' I read it to him, and he just had this look as if to ask what his mother could have meant by that. I don't think he even knows what a mother's love could be."

"How horrible... But, he left the box, right? Doesn't that mean he's coming back?"

He shook his head. "No. He left it because it'd be too annoying to take with him. I'm certain Selene will love it when she's old enough to understand."

Frowning, Peni rubbed her swelled stomach. "I just can't believe he left his children behind."

"Have you ever heard him say 'my son' or 'my daughter' or even 'my children'?"

"I don't understand."

"He never considered them his, Peni. In his mind, they belonged to me and he just happened to carry them in his body. He wouldn't even help me name them."

"No! No, that can't be true. He was so good with them."

"Truth is truth. He did what he had to."

She gnawed at her lip, probably trying her hardest to remember at least one time Mizu referred to his children. "Why did he have to leave?"

The large man shrugged. "What reason did he have to stay?"

"Vova, this is Mizu we're talking about. Stop being so... rational about it."

Sighing, he walked up to the blonde woman and wrapped his arms tight around her before pressing his face against her shoulder. "I'd go insane otherwise."

Returning the hug, she rubbed his lower back. "I'm sorry. You're the one hurting now, and I do this. It probably doesn't mean much, but happy birthday, sweet brother-in-law."

"Heh, thanks."

"Your mother asked me to remind you about the dinner tonight. She says you don't have to stay for the whole evening, but you need to make a believable appearance."

Pulling out of the warm hold, Vova nodded. "I'll see you later, then. I'd like some time alone with the kids."

The plate of food left primarily untouched before him, Vova eyes were unfocused on the current entertainment of a juggling act. The twosome had used knives for one of their tricks, immediately bringing the blonde's thoughts to another time. He remembered once finding Mizu practicing his throwing skill on large candles, taking bit by bit from the tops with each blade. Vova had mentioned it looked like the dancer held something against a certain body part. Mizu had smirked and asked if it was that obvious.

The sound of scattered clapping brought Vova's attention back to the bothersome present and he glared at bowing entertainers. Pushing back from the table, he stood up sharply and then made way to his mother's side. He waited for her to finish some story to their current guests before leaning over to speak in her ear.

"I'm leaving."

She frowned, but nodded. "I understand. Try not to wear yourself out too much over this. The children still need their father."

"Yes, Mother. Thank you for trying to cheer me up tonight." He kissed her temple.

"Anything for my boy. Happy birthday, Vova."

After forcing a smile, he apologized quietly to the various lords and ladies sitting at the table, then walked off towards the main entrance of the dining hall. It was a fluttering of white that momentarily caught his attention, making him look once more at the cleared area for entertainers. Vova watched sadly as a dancer moved slowly along the floor, the silky white robe flowing with every smooth movement that perfectly matched the somber tone of the music. Despite the hurt, it was somewhat calming to view the graceful performance.

After a rather short time, the dancer abruptly dropped to the floor with the sound of loud drumbeats interrupting the softer melody. With the start of faster version of the same song, the performer stood again with a fancy roll, but the robe was left behind for a more clinging outfit that covered all but bare feet, a flat midsection, and a slit for eyes.

One moment to the next, Vova found himself several meters from where he was previously, the lithe figure trapped in his arms.

"You do realize you're interrupting."

The prince smiled at the irritated, yet amused voice. "Don't care."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Saw the stretch marks," Vova replied, feeling vindictive.

"Like hell you did."

The prince could only laugh at the terse remark and held the dancer tighter.

"Vova," came a scolding voice. He looked up to find his mother glaring at him as she approached. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, sorry." He turned to Mizu. "Let's go somewhere private."

"Vova!"

Confused, he looked at the call. "What?" Noticing her glare at the dancer, he laughed. "Oh, don't hold it against him, Mother. You know how much was my fault in the past year."

She blinked. "Him? ... Oh dear, Mizu?"

"Who did you think it was?"

Meanwhile, Mizu silently removed the veil that hid most of his face.

"I... I don't know. You only told me he was a dancer. I never realized that he was skilled at it." At Vova's cough, the queen covered her mouth. "Oh, no. Don't take offense, dear. Just think of the times I've been around you, with your condition and all. And then there was Vova's rather poor taste to consider."

"Hey!"

She smiled sweetly. "Welcome home, dear."

"Thank you, my queen." At her raised finger, he cleared his throat. "Rikku."

"Much better. See you at breakfast in the morn."

Watching the retreating woman, Mizu said, "Or perhaps I should've asked you first if I'm welcomed here."

"I make a fool of myself in front of all these people and you ask that?"

Stormy eyes swept uncomfortably over the whispering audience. "We should go."

"As you wish."

A protective arm around his dancer's waist, Vova led them out the main entrance and directly towards their chambers. They were silent for most of the walk, the prince happy enough to have the slim man back at his side. It had been barely a day without the man, but most of that day was spent dreading a future without Mizu in his life. It might as well have been years instead of a single day.

"You didn't ask me to stay, you know."

Vova took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. "I was afraid. I know you once thought yourself as my slave or at least a peasant that should worship his prince. I didn't want you staying if you would only think of it as a demand on my part."

"You know me better than I thought," the dancer said softly, almost unheard by the prince.

"But you stayed despite your freedom, so that makes it worth infinitely more. Though I am curious about your performance last night."

"Once, you told me that you could let me go because you loved me. I guess I wanted to test that."

"Hmmm. That, and torture me, of course."

"It's only what you deserved."

Vova smirked. "Well, I know our little ones will love to see you. They're hungry."

"Didn't the nursemaid come today?"

"I kind of scared her away."

"Vova, what were you thinking?"

"That I didn't want our children sucking on some strange woman's tit. You're their mother, damnit. And I thought they were old enough to drink from a glass--"

Mizu breathed a chuckle. "I can imagine the mess."

"Yeah, well, it certainly didn't make my day any better."

"If your children die because of your unrivaled idiocy..."

Vova stopped in place, forcing the dancer to face him. "I want you to repeat after me: 'Sol and Selene'..."

"What?"

"Just repeat what I say. 'Sol and Selene'..."

Mizu glared at the larger man, but surrendered to the signs of ultimate stubbornness. "'Sol and Selene'..."

"...'are'..."

He sighed. "...'are'..."

"...'my lovely and perfect children'..."

"...'my'..." Blue-gray eyes widened at the realization of what Vova wanted him to say. He hesitated before continuing, "...my children."

"Close enough. Seems I'll have to work on getting you to believe it, though."

"...Vova."

"Yes?"

"You are a ridiculous asshole," he stated while moving in close to the man, resting his head on a shoulder.

"Mmm. But I'm your ridiculous asshole," Vova commented while wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Maybe one of these days I'll figure out why I would want to keep you."

It was silent for a time as they stood there in the dark hallway, nothing but the flickering flames intruding on the peaceful moment. It briefly brought back the memory of the first time they meet, Vova smirking at the thought of the bruise he had for nearly a week. It was also the first time he let the dancer escape his grasp. Pressing his cheek against the thick dark hair, Vova pushed darker thoughts away and instead savored the scent of his nymph.

"Mizu. I don't think I can let you go ever again."

The dancer was silent for an infinite second before leaning further against the blonde. "Then don't."


End file.
